Legends Are Not Always Heroes
by FallenRozen
Summary: The gods turn Percy into a monster after he refuses to release them from their oath and being a god. Percy goes through challenges and shows the world that legends aren't always heroes. Rated T for lots of violence, blood, gore, and hints of sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Me don't own, Rick Riordan do...**

Stories nowadays are the exact same.

It is the same plot again and again. The 'monster' is a evil, cruel thing that loves killing and/or eating innocent people, so the 'hero' will kill or doom the monster to a terrible fate and everyone, except the monster lives happily ever after. The end.

Except for one thing, dosen't the 'monster' get a say in this?

Can't the 'monster' decide to not get beheaded, burned alive, or whatever evil happens to them? And why does the 'hero' always win and the 'monster' always lose? Is the 'monster' not allowed to have a happy ending?

After all, not _every_ monster is evil. I have met some 'monsters' who wouldn't harm a fly yet they get cruel endings. I have seen the most spoiled and evil of heroes be bestowed with happiness and peace. It's just not fair!

And I know someone who is reading this will say some bullshit like 'Life isn't fair' or something like that, but I already that. My entire life isn't far, I fought a war for the gods, and as a 'gift' got send to a life of hell.

Well I don't know about you, but I want a happy ending for once.

My name is Perseus Allen Jackson, or as most demigods know me as 'Thanaro'

Pleased to meet your acquaintance.

* * *

 _Quote from the Last_ _Olympian_

"No," I said.

The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . Turning down our generous gift?" There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt.

"I'm honored and everything," I said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

The gods were glaring at me, but Annabeth had her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were shining. And that kind of made up for it. "I do want a gift, though," I said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus thought about this. "If it is within our power."

"It is," I said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," I said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath." Hades shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power." The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," I said. "All the children . . . Of all the gods." The Olympians shifted uncomfortably. "Percy," my father said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," I said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason." Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse-"

"No more undetermined children, " I said. "I want you to promise to claim your children-all your demigod children-by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive. "

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but I was on a roll.

"And the minor gods," I said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half- Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades-"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellowed.

"No, my lord," I said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that.

No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods.

And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish. " Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Percy, " Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," I said. "All of you." I got a lot of steely looks.

Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up: "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction.

Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"-she glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste-"perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ."

"All in favor," Hermes said. All the gods raised their hands.

"Um, thanks," I said. I turned, but before I could leave, Poseidon called, "Honor guard!" Immediately the Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door-an aisle for me to walk through. They came to attention. "All hail, Perseus Jackson," Tyson said. "Hero of Olympus . . . And my big brother!"

 _End quote_

* * *

"How dare that miserable, spoiled brat demand us! We are his betters!" Zeus ranted at the Olympians. "He should be grateful he got an offer to become a god, not throw it away and demand us of-of something so absurd!"

"Zeus," Hestia started "Perseus Jackson hasn't done anything to wang your anger-"

'Silence!" Zeus stood up "That brat has gotten too arrogant for my liking."

Poseidon stood up to his brother, "Hey, that's my son you're talking about!"

"And your son's a jackass." Ares grumbled. Poseidon glared at the war god until Ares backed down from his famous i'll-kill-you-later glare.

Hestia tried to put in her input but was irrupted by Athena. "I agree Father. The boy has gotten so arrogant with all that _power_ he has." The wisdom goddess stressed the word 'power'.

Hera's eyes lighted up, her eyes veered to her husband and a smirk appeared on her face. "She's right Zeus. Perseus Jackson has as much if not _more_ power than the average minor god."

Zeus froze, "What did you say?" His voice was cold. Hera masked her smirk with an neutral expression. "Well, the boy does have a lot of power. He managed to defeat _Kronos_ of all people."

Hermes started, "That doesn't count, L-Luke sacrificed himself." Hera glared at her step-son."The boy still has defeated countless monsters, monsters that most demigods die at before they can draw their sword."

The gods and goddess with children/ followers winced as they reminisced on the horrific ways the children had died.

"I think" Hera started off slowly "We should bring Jackson in front of the council and give him a choice :Become a God and repeal those ridiculous oath _or_ he shall be cursed by us, for daring to go against us."

Poseidon and Hestia's eyes wided. She couldn't be serious!

"Hera, you raise a hand on my son and i'll-"

"Agreed."

Every Olympian turned to Zeus. They couldn't believe the words coming out his mouth.

"Ares, bring Jackson here _uninjured."_ Ares looked like his birthday came early. He smirked and disappeared on his way.

Poseidon's eyes turned a dark grayish-blue, like the sea before a storm. He grabbed Zeus by the scruff and held him against his throne. The rest of the gods and goddess were too scarce to help the self-proclaimed 'King of the Gods'.

"You try _anything_ and all your children will be cursed by the sea. They get within five feet of water, they _die._ Lakes, streams, oceans, seas, anything even sinks, bathtubs, or anything like that. Even the water in their body will admit to strangle them. This I swear on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled in the air, sealing the deal.

The Council was horrified at what the sea god said, it only gave them a reminder of how Poseidon was the second powerful of the Big Three with Hades beginning the strongest.

Zeus finally managed to get enough power to throw Poseidon to the ground. "That's enough of that." He dusted himself off. "And where is Ares with the boy-" Ares appeared with a bound up Percy. He looked like he was just roughly pulled out of bed and bound in chains. With a snap of fingers, the chains vanished.

Zeus smirked, "At least the man of the hour is here. We have decided to generously give you another chance. Now Perseus Jackson, you have two choices, become a god and repeal that oath or you shall be cursed by us."

Once again, Percy surprised the gods and goddess of the Olympian Council.

"No."

* * *

Zeus face turned a bright red "HOW DARE YOU!"

Percy looked up at his uncle with sea-green eyes, "You guys never claim your children and as a result, they become resentful to the gods for never caring. And the minor gods deserve a place at Camp Half- Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. The peaceful titans have never done away wrong-"

"THEY ARE TITANS, THAT'S REASON ENOUGH!" Zeus bellowed.

"No it's not!" Percy shouted back, shocking the other Olympians with his boldness "You can't judge a species by a few-"

"SILENCE! I have had enough of this disrespect!" Zeus stormed to his throne. "Olympians choose his punishment! Either death or...becoming a monster!"

The Olympians went quiet. Until Artemis raised her hand hesitantly "Death, i'm sorry but being a monster is...it's horrific."

Apollo raised his hand, "I agree with Artie. I don't want my kids to accidentally kill you one day.' He joked weakly.

All by one, the Council was separated. Poseidon, Hestia, Hermes, Hades, and Aphrodite said Death, while Hera, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Athena, and Demeter said Monster.

Zeus was the last person to answer and Percy already knew what he was going to say.

The ruler of the skies looked at Percy and smiled a cruel smile resembling the one Percy had once seen on Luke's face once.

"Monster" and with that Percy was flashed with the lights of seven auras. The pain slammed through his system. And he heard screams echo through the air.

As the pain eased, Percy slowly got to his knees but before he could raise his head up he heard:

"Ares, kill him." That was Zeus' voice for sure. No one could replicate that thundering sound. Percy turned around, just in time to see a spear coming his way. His mind was telling him run but his gut was saying _Grab it, you seaweed_ _brain_! The voice sounded a lot like Annabeth, for some reason. _All that can happen is you going to Tartarus and you will still come out again!_

 _'Well, my gut has never lead me wrong.'_ Percy waited until the spear was a few inches ahead from his face (and while ignoring the screams of the gods/ goddess who supported him) before grabbing it out of mid-air.

Shocked at what he had done, he almost dropped it before quickly assembling himself again. He looked Ares right in the eye and did probably the dumbest yet most unbelievable thing to ever do.

Percy placed the spear between his teeth, with both his hands on the sides, and bit right in the middle.

The strangest thing was that when he bite it...the spear broke in two pieces. The middle part was still in Percy's mouth and when he spit it out on Ares' feet, the spear was half disintegrated on it's side and you could see the ends had bite marks.

Ares paled, "Y-You...HOW DARE YOU!" Ares was about to run towards the wild haired boy and pierce him with a sword he conjured up until water entered his system and ran furiously through his system until the war god choked on the water and he collapsed. Water started coming out his mouth and nose, even his eyes and ears had water mixed with ichor coming out him.

The other gods stood terrified as Poseidon did the same to Zeus, except no water came out him, only thick ichor came flowing out his body. Hera stood aghast as her husband and son were strangled by water.

"Enough with his nonsense!" Hestia said. "When Zeus and Ares gain conscious, they will be hunting Perseus down and set to kill him over and over again. We need to help him."

Athena snorted, "He is a monster, shouldn't we be destroying hi-" Water gathered at her sides. Poseidon growled. "Touch my son and you'll need up worse than them." He gestured to Ares and Zeus still forms. And just to make sure, every god/goddess that Poseidon thought didn't like Percy had water strapping them to their sides.

Hestia walked slowly to Percy, who was still looking shocked at what just happened.

"Perseus Allen Jackson, would you like the honor of receiving a blessing from an Olympian?"

* * *

Percy looked shell shocked at the Lady of the hearth. "Excuse me, my lady?" Hestia's orange eyes turned a dark golden. "Even monsters need powers to survive. Haven't you noticed that every monster has a power that makes it easier to capture demigods? All you have right now is your original powers and your fighting skills. You need a more powerful force."

"Hold up, wouldn't you _want_ me to be a weak monster? After all, less demigods would die." Hestia shook her head, "The fates decide how the world is and they wanted every monster needs something to even the score.

Always remember, Light can never overcome darkness, just like how Darkness can never overcome the light, we all need light and darkness in our lives to survive. So Perseus, do you accept my gift?"

Percy slowly bowed "I would be honored my lady-"

"HOLD UP!" Eyes turned to settle on the love goddess. Aphrodite had raised up and walked -more like skipped- to where Percy stood. "I want to give a blessing too!" She pouted when Hestia rolled her eyes. "Please!"

"Fine, but I bless him first."

The hearth goddess gently grabbed Percy's face and he couldn't help but think about how warm her hands felt. It reminded him of how his mother used to rub her hands over his slightly bruised face whenever Gabe would get angry enough to slap or punch him and how Sally would kiss his forehead and tell him that no matter what, he was her precious little boy and that one of these days there would be enough money in the jar to go back to Montauk beach.

Percy could feel the tears coming out his eyes. How could he see his mother again? At least, she'll be happy with that blowfish guy and someday have a much of kids. Maybe she would forget about him for years and years until one day she's showing her grandchildren or great-grandchildren her photo album and there would be a few pictures of him in it. Then they (Sally's grandchildren or great-children) would ask who that was and she would have to reply, 'I don't know.'

"-Perséfs Tzákson, O gios tou Poseidóna!" Percy looked up to notice that Hestia had already finished the ritual and he was glowing a dark golden. But before Percy could observe the effects Aphrodite had pushed Hestia out the way and kissed Percy on the lips. Percy glowed a bright pink and he looked terrified at Aphrodite.

"W-Why?"

"Cause you're hot and every god/goddess blesses someone differently than the other." With that the love goddess ran -skipped- off to her throne.

Artemis stood up, "While I can't bless due to your gender, I can give a warning. Zeus and Ares will wake in a few minutes so you need to get out of here. I can't promise to not hunt you down-" Percy winced- "But I can give a hint, a sliver light will shine on your arm when we are nearby."

Percy smiled and bowed before running out the doors. A few minutes after Percy had left, Zeus and Ares had woken. Poseidon, Hades, and Aphrodite quickly flashed out the area. The water bounds vanished with them.

Zeus got up, weakly and growled "ARTEMIS, GET YOUR HUNTERS!" Hera helped him raise to his feet, he was really regretting choosing monster, because now that brat would come back to life again and again!

"Perseus Jackson will die, by my hand or another!"

* * *

Percy ran and sat in the dark alley as he smelt a demigod coming his way. He didn't want to attack anyone but the scent was so _enchanting._ It smelled like hot metal mixed with iron. He now knew why monsters chased after demigods. While the scent would normally be sickly to him, it smelled delicious yet arousing to him now.

Percy glanced to where the scent was coming from and saw a small boy out the corner of his eye. The small boy had dark eyes and curly blonde hair. He wasn't ugly or attractive just plain. He had the face of someone you would forget in a second. He looked around twelve or eleven years old, _the same age I was when-_ he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

The boy was dressed in raggedy old clothes and had dark bruises covering his face. His long hair covered a part of it but it was still a visible bruise. The boy sat down next to the son of Poseidon and Percy had to hold his breath to stop from pouncing the boy.

"Hey, i'm Calvin will you do me a favor?" Percy raised an eyebrow while he ran his eyes across Calvin's form. While he was surprised the boy had the guts to ask a random stranger, he couldn't help the feeling of arousal he felt _I wonder how it'll feel to rip that small body apart._

"It depends on the favor." Calvin smiled and laid his head across the son of Poseidon's lap ignoring the way Percy flinched at the contact. This boy needed to move now, or Percy wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Kill me."

Percy was silent until he heard his gut answer _It's not murder if the person tells you to. It's just assisted_ _suicide._ Listening to to his gut was getting harder but the boy looked so tasty, just laying on his lap. Calvin was calm and looking at Percy with hope in his eyes.

Hope that Percy would send him to Hades.

"Why?" He had to know, what had happened in his life that would make this boy want to offer himself to a monster? There were easier ways to kill yourself, why did Calvin have to choose one of the most painful methods?

"Mommy said she'll sell me to the highest bidder and I prayed to daddy, but he doesn't care." Calvin pushed his hair back to show the large bruise that covered the entire half of his face. "Mommy gave that to me when I kicked one of the guys in the balls.I ran away three months ago. I can't take it anymore, please kill me."

Percy looked around and when he saw no one that would be a witness, he leaned down slowly.

"You sure about this" Percy didn't want him to change his mind last minute, Calvin nodded and closed his eyes.

To be honest, Percy had no idea what had happened. One second, he was placing his teeth on the small boy's neck, the next he was chewing a huge hunk of meat in his mouth. Blood was everywhere and Calvin's eyes were losing it's light.

"Calvin, how did you know I was a monster?" The boy lifted his mouth slightly "I-I have ne-never me-met a mortal ...with t-those ey-es." And before Percy could ask what he meant, Calvin's head rolled back.

Percy stared at the dead body in his heads and was surprised when he felt no guilt.

The Joker said it best- We stopped checking for monsters under our bed when we realized they were inside us.

* * *

The Moirai watched from above in a tree. Clotho slowly pulling out the dark brown thread and handed it to Atropos, who cut it with her scissors.

Lachesis grabbed a sea-green thread out of air and twisted it. The line that was previously about nine inches long was twisted with a black thread. The two threads twisted with each other until it became a round circle.

"Their fate is entwined with each other." Lachesis spoke wearily,

"Every being needs a name, even monsters." Atropos said in the same tone as her sister.

Clotho looked at the bracelet Lachesis had in hand and spoke, "Thanaro, the perfect combination."

* * *

Author's note-

Thana-ro: ( **Feminine version of death mixed with the ending of (νερό) nero which means water in greek)**

Perséfs Tzákson, O gios tou Poseidóna ( **Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon -according to Google Translation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and there is a poll on who should Percy be paired with on my profile, please vote! I personally want Nico, Thanatos, or Reyna. We finally get a hint of Percy's powers and also** **It's still rated T so** **Warnings :**

 **Gender-Bender of sorts.**

 **Seductress/Murderer Percy**

 **Making out between a guy and a ...girl? of sorts...**

 **This happens five months after Percy was cursed a** **nd Jason isn't affected by the curse because he's roman Back to the story!**

* * *

Definition of Seductress-(Noun) a woman who seduces someone, especially one who entices a man into sexual activity.

* * *

 _6:04pm_

Thalia cursed as she stubbed her toe on the wooden branch. It hurt like Tartarus but it was better than the other approach.

She would prefer not being strangled by water or anything of that sort.

The only reason she wasn't six feet under was because Zeus had disowned her. Even still Poseidon had held up on his promise. Two unclaimed demigods were found strangled the next day. Thalia couldn't help but remark on how much they looked like her when their corpses were put in a burial. And from what other campers had told her, they acted a lot like her too.

But her dear old uncle, note the sarcasm, still wanted her to be punished. As a result, until the day she died she was cursed to always injury herself. From stubbing her toe to breaking her arm, she always felt pain at least once or twice a day. It made being a demigod _way_ harder.

"Are you okay, Thalia?" Phoebe said. The rest of the hunters had tried to stay away from the disowned demigod but Phoebe had stayed nearby to try to help her with her injuries.

"I'm fine" Thalia steadied herself and tried to catch up with the rest of the hunters.

It wasn't far to punish the demigods for what happened to Percy. Percy was like a brother to her. She would have never wanted him to be hurt but now because of her dumb ass father, she was in pain!

She was starting to think Luke was right with the whole 'destroy the gods' thing, at least then she could avoid this!

"Thalia, hurry up!" Lady Artemis called out. Thalia grunted her teeth.

"Coming!"

* * *

 _9:45pm_

Quentin Hans didn't know what he did to deserve this but he was enjoying it.

He was just working his shift down at the club a few blocks away from his house when a beautiful tanned woman had entered the area. She had short blonde hair in a messy pixie cut with deep brown eyes, but all Quentin (and the rest of the men along some woman in the bar) could stare at was her pear shaped body in her white shirt and jeans.

Needless to say, he was surprised when the girl begin flirting with him. She would wink at him and move her body seductively towards him. She said her name was Rose Wilson and she was new to the California state, 'just moved here from New York' she said in an New Yorkian accent.

When his shift was over, Rose had whispered in his ear if he wouldn't mind dropping her off at a hotel. In a rush of excitement, he suggested she stay at his house- which most people would say is dumb to do, especially if you're a demigod son of Ceres.

But Rose seemed normal, and there was nothing abnormal or anything strange about her! And if she was a monster or a crazy murderer, he thought he could handle it. Quentin didn't think about the fact that he was strangely attracted to her and how her eyes seemed to change to multiple colors whenever he would touch her. He did have a couple drinks before he left so it was possibly he was just imagining it.

After she accepted the two had walked out together, ignoring the jealous looks of the others in the club, and they had gotten in the car he bought. Rose had gotten in the passenger side and Quentin would be lying if he said he didn't stare at how her breasts and behind seemed to bounce as she sat down on the seat.

The minute they had gotten to his minute, she asked to use the shower and seeing no harm he said yes. He started cleaning out the guest room when she came out dressed in only a pair of panties and a shirt he recognized to be his own. He couldn't help for glance at Rose's front where she _definitely_ wasn't wearing a bra.

"I'm sorry but my suitcase got lost in the airport. They said that they would call me when they found it. Do you mind?"

 _No, I certainly do not mind a sexy woman dressed in only my shirt and panties._ Quentin thought as he stared unashamedly at Rose's body.

"It's fine." he replied at last.

He never saw 'Rose' smirk and the sharp fangs come up on the corner of her mouth.

* * *

 _7:23pm_

"Alright hunters, we are here today for a very special reason." Artemis said when all the hunters gathered around her. Thalia was outcasted on the side with only Phoebe standing next to her. Artemis frowned at the scene but continued talking.

"Recently demigods in the area have been found dead with chucks of their body ripped out. All of the victims were only sons and daughters of Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, or Athena.

So we need to hunt down this monster and kill it before it gets anymore demigods."

The hunters nodded, some of them were demigods and weren't pleased their siblings were getting eaten.

"Alright hunters, scout out!"

Phoebe and Thalia walked through the group of hunters and went north of their location into the city.

"Are you sure you'll fine?" Phoebe asked

"I'll be fine, I have my first-aid kit and everything." Thalia said while trying to smile. This failed because she immediately got sung by a bee so it turned out more a morbid grimace.

"Ahh! Fuck my life! I hate bees!"

* * *

 _10:36pm_

"Are you sure you don't mind?" The brunette asked the brown-eyed blonde.

"I'm positive, I wouldn't mind sleeping next to you."

Quentin sighed in relief, when Rose had tried to sleep on the bed she had commented on how something hard was under the mattress poking her. When he had checked, it turned out his 'living' plant Tabby had reached one of its vines to poke her harshly.

Quentin was confused on why Tabby had done this, after all Tabby unusually attacked only monsters like that but Rose couldn't be a monster! She was too kind and she acted like the obvious mortal she was. Sure, it was strange that she had a strange scent that reminded him of the sea, but she didn't say what part of New York she came from, so it was possible she came from the coast where there are lots of seawater and beaches.

So after scolding his 'pet' plant for attacking Rose, Quentin crawled into his bed, whereas Rose was currently in the bathroom doing whatever girls do when they go to the bathroom..

He couldn't wait until she arrived to bed.

Rose couldn't wait either, but for a completely different reason. The girl smiled as she dried her face with a towel.

'She' hadn't eaten fresh flesh for a few weeks and 'she' was hungry.

* * *

 _11:23pm_

"Wow, this monster dosen't play no games!" Thalia exclaimed.

All the hunters were currently looking at a half-eaten man. He was dressed in -now blood stained- nightclothes and his eyes were wide in shock. A large piece of his neck and chest were missing and you could clearly see teeth marks. Strangely enough, the ends of the chucks had a bubbling liquid on it that was slowly eating away at the man's skin.

"It's disintegrating." One hunter commented. Several others, mostly the younger ones, got green in the face and threw up. Thalia didn't blame them, she felt like throwing up too.

Artemis spoke up "So we're looking for a monster that has poison spit or venom." The goddess sighed

"This is going to be a long night, alright hunters let's camp and look for evidence tomorrow."

They didn't notice the green-eyed man watching over them in the trees and how he vanished in a wave of fire the minute one of the hunters turned their head.

* * *

 _11:05pm_

The blue-eyed man groaned. Rose was sucking on his tender neck while he grabbed her behind. Quentin was pushed up against one of the bedroom walls and she was grinding up on him. If he had managed to snap out of his lust-crazed maze he would have noticed her hair becoming darker until it was as dark as a raven's wing, or how her tanned skin turned a paler shade.

It wasn't until he felt her teeth digging into his skin did he realize something was wrong, but by then it was too late. He managed to say the monster's cursed name, right before she ripped out a large piece of his neck. He screamed as she moved down to his chest and ripped out another large piece. The demigod died seconds later. Blood sprayed the girl head to toe and she moaned at the taste.

"I never knew Roman demigods tasted so _good._ " The 'girl's' features twisted until a green-eyed male was in her place. He still had on a white shirt and panties, which he took off and changed out off. He 'borrowed' Quentin's pant and a belt because the broad demigod was slightly taller and wider than the wild-haired demigod.

"Maybe I can have one more little taste-" The son of Poseidon paused as a sliver light shined on his arm. He sighed, "I really wanted to finish a meal this time," he shrugged "Oh well!"

Percy grabbed the lifeless bleeding body of Quentin Hans and disappeared in a flash of fire.

A few seconds later, Artemis and her hunters walked across the bedroom windows.

* * *

 _11:30pm_

Percy couldn't lie; he missed the days of being a regular demigod and being in Camp Half-Blood. Looking over the hunters of Artemis as they made a campfire and lay their stuff to rest made him homesick for his old summer home. He was fine around mortals but the moment a demigod came up it was hard for him to control these strange urges. The only reason he wasn't attacking any of the demigods in the area was because he had just ate, so the many demigods in Artemis' camp didn't bother him.

It was strange to see demigods as a meal when he used to be one, but Percy was the kind of guy to go with the flow.

 _I wonder if Thalia missed me_ he thought before flashing away. He couldn't be concerned over that! After all, he had more things to wonder about. Like why the Roman demigod had called him 'Thanada'

 _Please Chaos, don't tell me Roman demigods give monsters different names!_ Thunder roared in the air as if to say 'Yes, you idiot! If they have different names for gods they'll have it for monsters too!'

Percy groaned, "Why does my name always have to contain death?"

* * *

 **I was originally going to have it as morsda but I remembered that Romans use the Greek form of Thanatos instead of the Latin version.**

 **Thana- feminine form of death,**

 **da-from unda meaning wave, ripple, stream, billow, and surf according to google translate.**

 **Thanks for reading! R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys, here is the next chappie! Please vote on the poll!**

Definition of Aura (Noun) -

1\. The distinctive atmosphere or quality that seems to surround and be generated by a person, thing, or place.

2\. A supposed emanation surrounding the body of a living creature, viewed by mystics, spiritualists, and some practitioners of complementary medicine as the essence of the individual, and allegedly discernible by people with special sensibilities.

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" Apollo whined. Artemis rolled her silver eyes "You are the only one that can recognize certain auras and even the most devious and sneakiness of monsters have an aura."

"Fine." The sun god grumbled. Artemis smiled and walked out her little brother's room. She knew she was wrapped around his tanned finger.

Apollo rolled his eyes and turned to the corpse on his table "Alright let's get this over with."

* * *

Percy smiled as the daughter of Venus came running towards him with a dagger. It was a shame Percy couldn't kill the girl, the son of Poseidon would bet she would fight well. Percy dodged the sharp dagger and disappeared in a flash of fire just to end behind her. Riptide was at her throat and the girl turned her weapon to slash at his chest.

 _Slice!_ The weapon ripped his shirt -"Come on, it was a new one!"- and his flesh. Golden dust seemed to pour out his skin and the girl smirked as Percy removed Riptide and hissed at the pain. When Percy let go, she stabbed her weapon in his side.

"Look at Thanada now! The monster named after Death is a little bitch compared to a daughter of Venus." She mocked, reminding Percy of the bullies at Yancy Academy and other schools he went to.

 _"Look at the wimp!"_

 _"I heard his dad left his mom."_

 _"Really? I thought his mom was a whore that didn't know the father!"_

 _"Hey Jackson, are you sad because your mommy is a slut?"_

Loud growls filled the area. The girl lose her smirk and looked in fear at Percy's now black eyes. His nails got sharper until they resembled knifes. Percy calmly got up and before the demigoddess could react, he jammed her nails into her side ( **Isn't that Irony?).** She fell screaming down on the ground. Percy jumped her and pinned her arms to the ground. His nails digged into her skin, making her bleed.

"You are _**so**_ lucky I don't want to be on Lady Venus bad side." He growled in her face, making the girl cower in fear. "If I wanted to, I could rip your lungs out and laugh as it happened." The wild-haired boy stopped growling and his eyes turned back to a sea-green with a slit.

He turned his nails back to normal and got up "Listen here, _demigod._ I am not weak, it's called 'being surprised' dumbass. Most demigods I know won't do that. Now what do you say to the monster who spared your life?"

"T-Thank you." Percy smiled a fanged grin "That's a good girl, now promise you won't attack me again."

The girl nodded nervously and Percy started to walk away but paused.

"What is your name and how old are you?"

The girl gulped but replied anyway "Clover Mcbride, I am twelve."

"Good, I like to remember who owns me a debt."

* * *

Apollo frowned as he examined the body again. The aura around it was strange. It seemed like a lightish grey with lots of unknown power. There was a scent to it he couldn't quite recognize but it was familiar to him.

The Sun god sighed, "I hope Arty doesn't kill me if I don't get it."

He glanced at the body again. The poison had been slowly decaying the body until Apollo freezed it.

"The marks seem like it's a wild animal instead of an monster. Monsters tend to eat all the flesh and at times, the bones. The bites are more like a hungry lion or bear just had a meal."

But Apollo was sure this was a monster, What else could have the power to disintegrate flesh? Even the most venomous of snakes couldn't do that!

* * *

Somewhere in a grocery store a green-eyed girl with ravenette hair sneezed on a red-head's shoulder. After apologizing, the green-eyed girl asked if the woman wouldn't mind if she did a _favour_ for her as an apology.

The woman was about to protest when she noticed how pretty and attractive the girl was.

"S-sure." The ginger said. Her blue eyes were dazed and her face was redder than her freckles.

"Great!" The freckled woman didn't notice how her new companion's eyes turned slitted for a second right before turning back to it's normal shape.

* * *

Hera sighed as she realized her husband wasn't in their room. Again. Sometimes she didn't know why she even bothered with that cheating bastard.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts out, Hera sat down and wondered how her plan was supposed to finish now.

She could no longer use Perseus, he would get angry for being used by the same gods who turned him into a monster. Also he Lupa was most likely to kill him on sight, and then he _**really**_ won't be happy.

Who would the best person to use? They would have to be strong mentally and physically, and a leader in the camp. Hera had already picked Jason for the Greeks, but who for the Romans?

She ponded for a few seconds before smirking and lending down in her favorite chair.

Not even the Gods would see this coming.

* * *

Apollo dropped the vial full of venom he was sampling on his floor.

No, it couldn't be but could it?

He had finally recognized the strange aura and he now knew why it was familiar to him.

It was Percy's.

That Percy was the one killing all the demigod children of- wait a second. All the demigods killed were children or descendants of Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, or Athena.

Apollo bit his lip and did something he was sure he would regret someday. He vanished the sample he had took of the venom and used a smell to cover up the scent of the sea and death.

 _Percy, you better be smarter next time._ Apollo had no doubt there would be a next time.

* * *

"Chiron!" Matthew said as he ran to the hero-trainer. The son of Athena was out of breath and was still dressed in his sleepwear.

"What is it, Matthew?" The centaur questioned. He had a black shawl with a green trident sewed on, which all the campers knew he had on to represent the fact that he lose another of his greatest students.

"Annabeth is missing!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello People! I hope you will enjoy the next chapter of Legends aren't always heroes. A poll is up so please vote on who Percy should be with and Enjoy! So far its a three way tie between Reyna, Thanatos, and Nico!**

 **Warnings-**

 **Making out between two dudes (Don't like, don't read)**

 **Percy gets a 'pet'**

 **And if you like Pernico or Peryna you may enjoy this.(Especially Pernico)-**

 **Please vote, any pairing can happen!**

* * *

Definition of Pet-

1 (Noun) A domestic or tamed animal or bird kept for companionship or pleasure and treated with care and affection.

2 (Adjective) Denoting a thing that one devotes special attention to or feels particularly strongly about.

* * *

Jason was curious about this 'Percy Jackson' or as he was now known as 'Thanaro'. Whenever you brought up the former demigod, people would get sad and refuse to talk about him.

The worst reaction was by an Ares camper, who said that if the gods wouldn't kill her on sight she would rip all them to shreds, right before falling to the floor and bawling wildly until her siblings had to pick her up. When Jason asked about the whole episode, one of her sisters' replied that Clarisse hadn't been the same since Prissy had been turned, leaving Jason to think 'Prissy' was Jackson.

All the son of Zeus knew about the demigod was that he was a son of Poseidon, he was the Savior of Olympus, and that the gods had turned him into a monster because he refused to withhold their debt. He didn't knew know what Percy looked like!

Though there was talk about how the missing girl, Annabeth, had been his girlfriend until Percy broke it off with her. Jason didn't know how Percy could have broken it off with the girl without eating her considering the fact he was a monster.

There had been many wild theories from Annabeth had ran away to Percy and the monster had accidentally eaten her to Percy had kidnapped her and was keeping her as a kinky sex slave (Jason was certain the Aphrodite cabin had thought that up).

The son of Zeus sighed in the dark, cold cabin he was in. Why wouldn't anyone tell him anything and most importantly- why was he alive?

Jason wasn't stupid, he heard the gasps of surprise the campers had given when his father had claimed him. There had been whispers around camp about how many people couldn't believe he was alive and many campers looked at him like he was about to die any minute. Jason guessed there was a curse on children of Zeus or something along those lines.

From the few stories he was told, two unclaimed demigods were found strangled and the cause of death was labeled as unknown. The unclaimed demigods were younger than Jason, so the curse couldn't be set to activate on a certain age.

So why was he still alive?

* * *

"Praetor, don't you think you need to move on?" The pale blond said. The dark-haired beauty in front of him narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean, Octavian?" Her companions growled besides her. The blonde froze at the dogs before speaking again. "Jason has been missing for months,it is obviously he has passed-" The silver dog out of the two growled and began to creep towards Octavian.

"It's not smart to lie in front of Aurum and Argentum." Reyna said, barely glancing at the descendant of Apollo. "It would be wise for you to leave before they rip you to shreds." Octavian corwared at the sight of the growling dogs and ran out the area.

Reyna rose from her kneeling position and sighed at the statue of Juno that she had been kneeling at. _Please let Jason come back soon._ She prayed. Reyna suddenly felt a warm feeling coming from the statue and when she looked up a small light was at the statue's hands before suddenly the statue went cold and dark.

Reyna tried to keep the tears back from falling down her face. She was a Roman! Romans didn't cry. But it was kind of depressing that even the gods' didn't know where Jason was. She was alone in a cold and dark place (Aurum and Argentum didn't count).

Just like her heart.

* * *

 _Poor girl, don't you fret. I'll get Jason back to you, I promise._ The green-eyed man thought as he witnessed her crying. Apparently monsters could see at a better distance than most humans or demigods. Percy was actually about a few miles away from her. But as all as he focused on her, he could see her as if he was two feet away from her.

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano was mysterious to him. She was cruel, yet warm-hearted. The glossy eyed girl lived by the rules but deep in her heart, she wanted to be a rebel. She strived to be the perfect Roman, not realizing that she would never be it, but it was something else that made her so mysterious.

She didn't smell Roman.

Most Romans have a spicey scent of sorts like pepper mixed with their natural scent, versus the sugary scent of Greek demigods. It took Percy a few weeks to recognize the differences but strangely enough only monsters, from what he saw, could smell it. Satyrs, and other creatures of extreme scent couldn't smell it.

The daughter of the war goddess scent was slightly different. Like most children of Bellona or Mars, she smelt like blood and gunpowder but instead of having a spicey scent mixed in, Percy was confused.

She smelt like sugar. Fine, grounded white sugar. Even children of Ares or Enyo, which were their greek counterparts, had a more dark chocolate of sorts aroma. The scent was so strange, that most monsters would get confused on if she was even a demigod.

Why was a Roman demigod smelling like almost like a Greek one?

That was a mystery Percy would _love_ to solve.

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or RED as her friends called her was currently in the process of pulling her hair out.

After Percy had been turned into a monster, the red-headed girl was expecting to receive a new prophecy. After all how would Percy be able to control himself around the other six?

Unlike what most thought, Rachel could see parts of the future. Just like before she became the Oracle, she could see parts of the future in her art.

A few months before Rachel met Percy, she had sketched out a scene of a bunch of teenagers fighting what seemed to be monsters, but three weeks before Blackjack had interrupted their date (She was still mad over it) the ginger had -for no reason she could explain at the time- ripped apart the painting and started to sketch something new. The new portrait had seven teenagers but on one of the teenagers, a black chameleon was on his/her shoulder.

She couldn't recognize any of people in the portrait because for some reason when she tried to draw the faces she would get dizzy and lose focus. The faces were blurry but Rachel guessed by their body shapes and clothing that they were teens.

When the prophecy about the seven was made, faces flashed across her eyes. She knew who the seven were, but she couldn't tell. Whenever she tried to tell Chiron, her words would get tongue-tied. One of the faults of being the Oracle, you couldn't tell everything.

"This makes no sense." Rachel said out loud "Why is Percy still in the prophecy? He can't be around demigods without eating them, can he?" The ginger glanced at the painting she had painted months ago and her eyes trailed over the chameleon. It was the only 'face' that wasn't blurred. _That was strange_ , Rachel noted, _I could have swore the black paint hadn't faded.._ Rachel's eyes went wide as she realized what she was seeing.

She chuckled "I guess Percy can join them after all."

On the chameleon's head, right between it's multi colored eyes was a patch of grey scales.

* * *

Nico observed the way Thanada got his 'meal'.

His friend would change his appearance to those of an attractive man or woman then seduce the person until they let him into their home or a 'safe' area. He would then trick them into relaxing in his presence then go for the kill.

If Nico was honest, it was the most arousing, yet most horrific thing he had never seen.

The only reason he was studying how Thanada killed the demigods because it was mandatory. Since Hades ruled over the the Underworld and the pits of Tartarus were there, he had to have a log of monsters to monitor who went in or out.

The monsters that weren't easily defeated were kept in the pits for as long as Hades could hold them in there. The weakest ones were allowed to go out after a few weeks.

It was necessary to record their strengths to see when they could be let go, but recently Nico started to notice changes in his father.

He would switch between his Pluto and Hades form more often and he would often lock himself in his room. Persephone was the exact same until she decided to go home to her mother earlier and was currently under lockdown in Olympus. Since the God of the Underworld was currently going their a mental phrase of sorts, Nico had done all his work, which included marking how high on the threat tally how violent new monsters were.

"Kris, are you sure you want me too?" A teenage boy asked. For once Thanada was in his original form, the only difference was his pupils. They were more circular to match those of a human.

 _Able to change parts of original appearance at will_ Nico noted down.

Kris blushed but grabbed Thanada's hands "Y-Yes" The blushing son of Vulcan said. He wasn't ugly, but he seemed to have hard aura which didn't go together with his soft, child-like face. "B-Besides it's only a kiss."

Thanada smiled "Alright, your wish is my command."

The next few minutes consisted of the two making out until Kris had his legs wrapped around Thanada's waist and they had fallen to a conch.

Nico started his head away because he knew what would happen next, and sure enough a bloodcurdling scream came out and when Nico had looked back, the son of Vulcan was trying to scratch his throat out.

 _Injects poison into victim first, then kills_ If Nico wasn't a son of Hades and had seen worst things in the Fields of Punishments, he would have been terrified and ran for the hills. But wait, didn't Thanada kill Quentin Hans without poisoning him first? Maybe Thanada does it randomly, he would question it later.

The son of Hades watched as Thanada devoured the flesh, it kind of reminded Nico of a anime he had once watched called 'Tokyo Ghoul'. The way that Thanada ate wasn't that different than any of the ghouls on the show.

A small red light blinked on his pink and white Hello Kitty watch. And no, he hadn't bought it on purpose it had came with his Happy Meal and even though it was 'girly', Nico personally (Though he would never tell anyone) liked it.

The thirteen year old mentally sighed but rose up from his hiding spot in the trees and shadow-traveled away, leaving the monster with the corpse.

* * *

Nico arrived a few blocks away from a Mcdonalds.

"I really am getting obsessed." The dark dressed kid said as he walked down the fast food restaurant. Right before he could open the door, Nico felt a person suddenly turn up behind him but before he could turn around, he was knocked out cold.

A circle of flames consumed to two until there was nothing left but a small bit of ash. The customers and workers of the fast food restaurant screamed.

To them, it looked like a emo kid had just been kidnapped by someone with a hoodie. The ash had fluttered in the wind.

* * *

Percy smiled as he read the notes Nico wrote down in his journal. It seemed like Nico had taken the job of figuring out what level to put the monsters at since Pluto/Hades was currently unstable.

 _Uses seductive_ _techniques_

 _Can fight if needed, but doesn't most often (Thinks it's fun not to)_

 _Has poisonous spit_ -The spit was scratched out- _venom_

 _Has all original powers_

 _Metamorphosis_ _(Can change entire body) Question- Can he change small parts of his body or must he do all parts?_

 _Able to change parts of original appearance at will_ (Question answered)

 _Injects poison into victim first, then kills_

 _Threat- 6/10 Not a big threat unless you fall for his tactics_

Percy chuckled at the score Nico had given him. The 'Prince of Ghosts' was currently knocked out on a bed.

"I think you're are going to see how dangerous I really am, Neeks." Percy smiled as Nico grabbed his pillow and wrapped his body around it. The son of Poseidon got up and walked out the door.

"After all, you are my pet now."

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! Here is the newest chappie of the story and I have to say, you guys gave me so interesting ideas. Also my poll is on my profile, I think this may be my longest chapter yet.**

 **Also I will be honest, I really hope Nico wins but you guys are the voters! Thank you for reading! Enjoy**

 **Warnings-**

 **Nico is a 'pet'**

 **Boys kissing on the cheek (can be taken as romance or bromance)**

 **Talk about periods**

 **Percabeth and Pernico fans will be happy, especially Pernico.**

* * *

Nico was currently not a happy camper.

He had been unconscious for a few days and had woken up to his crush's -he would never admit it!- slitted green eyes.

"Hey, Neeks." That jackass had the nerve to act perfectly calm! And that smirk was really pissing him off!

"What the hell, Percy? Why am I on a bed?"

Percy's green eyes turned darker "You're my pet now."

Nico groaned. Why did he have to be it? He honestly expected Annabeth to be his 'pet'.

Monsters had a different definition of pet than humans. 'Pet' to monsters were their holders of sorts to humanity. Monsters that had 'pets' were more sane than others but the ones that 'pets' had died or ran away from them were insane and killed every demigod they saw without thinking.

They were called 'pets' because the monster tend to treat the holder like the mortal definition of pet. The monster had a strange attachment to their 'pet' and would kill anyone that came close to the 'pet' that wasn't approved by the holder or the monster.

In fact, monsters tend to have 'packs' of sorts. Like a mate and other pack members.

"Can I eat something?" Nico asked. While he was seriously considering knocking his head on a hard piece of wood or concrete, he didn't want Percy to go crazy protective. Also he was hungry anyway so it was a win-win.

Percy ran out the room and Nico took his chance to look around the room. The walls were different shades of blue -no surprise- and the the rug on the wooden floor was a strange design of colors and shapes. And when he looked at the grayish-black desk, there on the desk was his notebook.

 _That's why he choose me, I had information on him that he didn't want out._ Unsurprisingly it was common for monsters to choose ones that had important facts on them as their 'pet'.

Nico grabbed his notebook and flipped to the page he did on Percy.

 _Uses seductive techniques_

 _Can fight if needed, but doesn't most often (Thinks it's fun not to)_

 _Has poisonous spit_ -The spit was scratched out _\- venom_

 _Has all original powers_

 _Metamorphosis (Can change entire body) Question- Can he change small parts of his body or must he do all parts?_

 _Able to change parts of original appearance at will (Question answered)_

 _Injects poison into victim first, then kills_

 _Threat- 6/10 Not a big threat unless you fall for his tactics_

Underneath the notes was in Percy's surprisingly neat handwriting was:

 **Uses seductive techniques _sometimes_ , believe it or not I _do_ fight at times**

 **Can fight if needed, but doesn't find the need to most of the time because the victims are under my aura already.**

 **Has poisonous venom, how the hell did you find that out, I thought for sure it wasn't obvious...**

 **Has all original powers.. all monsters have their original powers, but most are too lazy to use it. Believe me, the gorgons can fight with a sword like an demigod child of Ares or Enyo.**

 **Metamorphosis (Can change entire body)**

 **Able to change parts of original appearance at will. Isn't metamorphosis and** **changing parts of original appearance at will the same thing? I may be wrong, but I'm pretty sure I'm not.**

 **Injects poison into victim first, then kills _sometimes,_ I don't do this ALL the time, only when I feel sorry for the person and don't want them to know how it feels to be ripped apart. While the poison does hurt, being ripped apart hurts a hell of a lot more.**

 **Can teleport with fire thanks to Hestia.**

 **Has the ability to attract others thanks to Aphrodite.**

 **Threat level: I don't have any fucking idea what number I am, but even if you don't fall for my tactics, I'm still dangerous.**

And underneath that was a smiley face with fangs.

Nico twitched.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

Nico totally did not scream like a five year old girl in front of a huge spider when Percy had appeared behind him.

"Why did you do that? When did you come in?" The son of Poseidon smiled but didn't reply to his questions.

"Breakfast is ready." Percy glanced behind him and frowned for a few seconds before the son of Poseidon rolled his eyes. " I have to go for now. A certain blonde is in need of my help." The smile became darker "And you're going to help me."

Nico groaned, while it was nice to have Percy act all protective and stuff, why did he have to come along?

"Because I know I can trust you."

Nico looked up shocked, "W-what?"

Percy sat on the bed "I didn't choose you just because you have information on me, it was because I knew I could trust you."

"But what about Annabeth?"

"She needs to move on, I can't be there for her forever but for now I'll try."

Nico bit his lip but nodded "So, what's the plan?"

"First, you eat something, then we discuss the plan. I'm sure Annabeth can survive a few minutes of fighting monsters."

* * *

Annabeth looked around the forest in fear. She wasn't sure if it was safe to stop yet. Honestly, she wasn't sure if it was safe to even breath. The snake-haired ladies had been chasing her for a while and no matter what she did, they _wouldn't die_.

She only survived this long because they seemed to not be able to kill her either. While they could scratch her up, a few minutes later the wounds would heal and go back in place like they weren't there in the first place. She concluded it was due to the strange bracelet around her wrist.

Taking a few seconds to glance at it, Annabeth wondered if this bracelet was somehow connected to the place or to Percy- the only person she could remember.

Her image of him seemed to switch between two blurry pictures: a grinning boy with curly wild hair and deep sea-green eyes, and a sadly smiling boy with eyes resembling a snake's own.

The wolf had promised her would see Percy again and regain her memory —if she succeeded in her journey that is.

The bracelet wasn't special, it was just a piece of black thread with a small charm placed on it. The charm made out an greek symbol that she recognized as 'the owl'. But Annabeth could sense the power around it and since it had brought her good luck so far, she had decided to keep it on for now.

Annabeth scanned her surroundings. Under different circumstances, she might've enjoyed the view. To her left, golden hills rolled inland, dotted with lakes, woods, and a few herds of cows. To her right, the flatlands of Berkeley and Oakland marched west —a vast checkerboard of neighborhoods, with several million people who probably did not want their morning interrupted by two monsters and a filthy demigod.

Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San Francisco, leaving just the tops of skyscrapers and the towers of the Golden Gate Bridge.

The place felt like home to her, yet it wasn't. This wasn't where she belonged, yet it was in a strange way that she couldn't understand.

Should she even try to cross the bay?

She and water had a surprisingly good relationship. When in water, especially sea water, it would seem to fight her battles for her. She had discovered that two days ago when it had strangled a sea monster in the Carquinez Strait right before the monster was about to snap her neck with it's teeth.

Maybe if she could reach the bay, it would help her defeat the gorgons for once and for all. But the shore was at least two miles away. She'd have to cross an entire city.

Annabeth hesitated for another reason. The wolf Lupa had taught her to sharpen her senses —to trust the instincts that had been guiding her south. Her homing radar was tingling like crazy now. The end of her journey was close —almost right under her feet. But how could that be? There was nothing on the hilltop.

The wind changed. Annabeth caught the sour scent of reptile. A hundred yards down the slope, something rustled through the woods —snapping branches, crunching leaves, hissing.

Gorgons.

For the millionth time, Annabeth wished their noses weren't so good. They had always said they could smell him because she was a demigod —the half-blood daughter of some old Roman goddess.

Annabeth had tried covering herself in leaves, hiding behind people who smelled _really_ bad, even keeping air-freshener sticks in her pockets so she'd have that new car smell; but apparently demigod stink was hard to mask.

The blonde scrambled to the west side of the summit. It was too steep to descend. The slope plummeted eighty feet, straight to the roof of an apartment complex built into the side of the hill. Fifty feet below that, a highway emerged from the base of the hill and wound its way toward Berkeley.

Great. No other way off the hill. She'd managed to get himself cornered.

Annabeth stared at the stream of cars flowing west toward San Francisco and wished she were in one of them. Then she realized the highway must cut through the hill. There must be a tunnel . . . right under her feet.

Her internal radar went nuts. She was in the right place, just too high up. She had to check out that tunnel. Annabeth needed a way down to the highway —fast.

Annabeth slung off his backpack. She'd managed to grab a lot of supplies at the Napa Bargain Mart: a portable GPS, duct tape, lighter, superglue, water bottle, camping roll, a comfy panda pillow pet (as seen on TV), and a Swiss army knife —pretty much every tool a modern demigod could want. But she had nothing that would serve as a parachute or a sled.

That left her two options: jump eighty feet to his death, or stand and fight. Both options sounded pretty bad.

Annabeth cursed. The only weapon she had was missing, she had dropped it a few days ago but before she could look for it, _another_ monster came towards her.

 _Thanks alot gods_ She thought sarcastically. _You guys just had to make even more monsters because there just isn't enough for your children to fight._

She knew that if the gorgons didn't hate her already, they hated her for simply being Minerva's daughter and also because apparently Percy killed Medusa when they were twelve.

She didn't blame him, if they were anything like their sister she would chop that head off too.

"There you are!"

Annabeth stumbled away from the gorgon, almost falling off the edge of the hill.

It was the smiley one —Beano.

Okay, her name wasn't really Beano. As near as Annabeth could figure, she was dyslexic, because words got twisted around when she tried to read.

The first time she'd seen the gorgon, posing as a Bargain Mart greeter with a big green button that read: WELCOME! MY NAME IS STHENO, she'd thought it said BEANO.

She was still wearing her green Bargain Mart employee vest over a flower-print dress. If you just looked at her body, you might think she was somebody's dumpy old grandmother —until you looked down and realized she had rooster feet. Or you looked up and saw bronze boar tusks sticking out of the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glowed red, and her hair was a writhing nest of bright green snakes.

Yep, the gorgons were not the cutest monsters to ever live.

The most horrible thing about her? She was still holding her big silver platter of free samples: Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. Her platter was all dented from all the times Annabeth had killed her, but those little samples looked perfectly fine.

That stuff was apparently indestructible.

"Are you ready to die yet?" Stheno asked.

Annabeth avoided her sharp claws "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, stop acting all big and mighty!" Stheno chided "You don't even have a weapon and you should know by now that you can't kill us for long. I would offer you a Cheese 'n' Wieners but you aren't worthy of it!"

Ouch, she wasn't even worthy of some crackers.

"Stheno!" The second gorgon appeared on Annabeth's right so fast, she didn't have time to react. Fortunately she was too busy glaring at her sister to pay her much attention. "I told you to sneak up on her and kill the brat!"

Stheno's pouted. "But, Euryale . . ." She said the name so it rhymed with Muriel. "I was about to do that, can't I torture her first?"

"No, you imbecile!" Euryale turned toward Annabeth and bared her fangs.

Except for her hair, which was a nest of coral snakes instead of green vipers, she looked exactly like her sister. Her Bargain Mart vest, her flowery dress, even her tusks were decorated with 50% off stickers. Her name badge read: Hello! My name is DIE, DEMIGOD SCUM!

"You've led us quite a chase, Annabeth Chase," Euryale said. "But now you're trapped, and we'll have our revenge!"

"Do you need help?" Stheno added helpfully. "Because I have a tray full of Cheese 'n' Wieners if you need any. If you need anymore it's only $2.99 in aisle three."

Euryale snarled. "Stheno, the Bargain Mart was a front! You're going native! Now, put down that ridiculous tray and help me kill this demigod. Or have you forgotten that she's the daughter of the one that cursed us?"

Annabeth stepped back. Six more inches, and she would fall to her death. "Look, ladies, we've been over this. I don't remember anything! When I remember, you can try to kill me all you like." Annabeth felt like she would regret that statement one day.

"No!" Euryale's red eyes bored into the daughter of wisdom. "I don't care what you remember, daughter of Athena. I know your friend was the last person to kill her and you helped him! I recognize my sister's blood anywhere. She is still in Tartarus to this day!

Die!"

Euryale ran towards her and was about to gut her when-

 _"Gorgónes ,théleis na sas metatrépsei se skóni?_ " The two monsters paused and Stheno turned around shakily.

"T-thanaro!" Euryale turned her head at her sister's words and growled.

"You! You were the one who killed my sis-" Euryale paused mid-speech and turned to golden dust, her sister screamed before admitting to run away.

Admitting, that is. Before she was two feet away she burst into golden dust and Annabeth watched in silent horror.

Was this another monster? If it was, why would he kill his own kind?

The dust seemed to crawl to the _thing_ before being burned until there was nothing but ash at the monster's feet.

Annabeth paled as the _thing_ came towards her. She couldn't fight it off with no weapon and if she moved back she would fall to her death.

Thanaro- as the gorgons had called him- smiled and suddenly grabbed her wrist. The daughter of Athena would be lying if she said she wasn't terrified.

"I see my charm is working." he said as he admired her bracelet.

"Y-you were the one who gave it to me?" Annabeth hoped so, she was so confused and was desperate for something of her past life.

Thanaro smiled, "I can't answer that at the moment, but I know someone that can help you. When you get to the camp, ask for Nico di Angelo."

Annabeth nodded, for some reason this...monster?... was familiar to her. Maybe it was because he resembled Percy but she felt calm and safe with him.

"I can't help you all the way, but here is a piece of advice," His slitted eyes glared at her "The world needs good and bad to survive, eventually you will have to choose what side you're on."

Before she could question about it, Thanaro disappeared in a flash of fire.

Annabeth cursed, how was she supposed to get off the hill now?

* * *

"Do you really have to do this?"

Percy rolled his eyes "It's the easiest way to get a meal, unless you want me to go all _Attack on Titan_ mode and kill everyone I see."

Nico blushed "But do you have to go like this?"

After a few months of living like a 'pet', Nico couldn't lie: It was enjoyable to be dotted on and cared for. Hades wasn't the most lovable father and Persephone was a bitch. So it was kind of nice to be comforted and hugged.

But there was one thing that pissed Nico off. Whenever Percy would go out, Nico would sulk. It just wasn't fair for his crush to look so fucking adorable as a girl and a guy! Why couldn't he just act like other monsters and just kill them instead of seducing them?

It made it really awkward at times, because Nico still had to finish his brand-new report (he had ripped up the old one) and asking Percy about it was a definitely no.

Knowing the son of Poseidon, he would go into _extreme_ detail until Nico was as red as a christmas tree.

And no matter what Percy -and his self conscious said- _he wasn't jealous._

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Percy frowned. He thought he looked fine, he had on a regular shirt and a pair of shorts.

"It's not that! It's y-your..."Nico stopped and blushed before pointing at the tits on the chest.

Percy raised an eyebrow "The boobs?"

Nico nodded.

"I can't go as an guy every time, demigods would get suspicious. So I change my appearance and gender often." Percy said before turning back to the bathroom mirror. Makeup was harder than it looked, Percy's respect in woman just went up by twenty percent.

"Isn't it kind of...weird?"

Percy paused "The first few weeks, first but after watching a few women and copying their traits it was easy-"

"No," Nico shook his head of wavy curls "I meant _being a woman,_ like having the _parts."_

"Oh, you mean like having a vagina and breast?" Percy turned his head "Honestly most of the time I don't notice, though it is strange to change into a girl and sometimes your boxers are full with blood."

The son of Hades paused and looked at Percy with aghast "You can have periods?" From what he remembered Bianca complaining about when she was still alive (She was a early bloomer), he felt like running away as fast as he could.

"My body doesn't become an allusion, it actually transforms. So I have to record the dates and all that shit to make sure I don't get all bloody _before_ I can seduce someone. Believe me, it's hard to seduce someone when you are cramping."

"...How did we start talking about periods?"

Percy shrugged and grabbed 'her' crossbody bag. "I don't know, but Hazel will notice you aren't in the cohorts soon."

The son of Poseidon grabbed Nico's face and kissed his cheek "Bye, 'Pet'." he said, purring out the last word before disappearing in a flash of fire.

Nico felt his face grow hot. He wasn't sure if it was because of the kiss or the heat that had been left behind by Percy flashing out.

All he knew was that it was Percy's fault.

* * *

Thalia groaned as went on another false trail. The monster had been sneaky, they would leave behind false trails and disappear.

Another trail had appeared and none of the hunters were willing to follow another fake one. Artemis sighed,

"Let us stop at a diner for now, I assume the younger ones would like to eat something not from the forest for once." The younger hunters (ages twelve thru twenty) cheered while the older ones (ages thirty and up) rolled their eyes but followed the goddess as she stopped at a nearby diner.

Artemis had to take the form of a nineteen year old and pretend to watching over her little sister's (Thalia) birthday party. Since all the hunters looked to be between ages eleven and fifteenth the lie was easily believed.

"Alright guys, order something and if you don't know how ask one of the newer hunters." Artemis said, before leaving behind a few hundred dollars "I have to leave for a meeting on Olympus and Phoebe is in charge. This is to pay for the meal, remember to act like mortals." The hunters nodded and Artemis walked out the front door.

Several people in the diner gasped and whispered over what seemed to be an adult leaving about thirty kids alone. The waiters glanced at the scene before ignoring it. As long as the kids could pay, they didn't care.

After a few moments of ordering food and talking among themselves, Thalia got up to use the restroom. She walked down the hallway until she came across a sign called 'Women'. The daughter of Zeus entered, not caring who was there until she caught a strange scent.

Seasoning and lemons.

It was a strange yet easily recognizable scent of sorts. And when she looked around the only one person in the bathroom was an indian woman with long hair appearing herself in the mirror. The most interesting thing about the woman was her multicolored eyes.

Thalia stiffed as the woman looked at her through the mirror "Pikney, a Churile looks at yah body, yah lucky mi watchin' over it'll. Mi done make sur' it won't botha yah." The woman had a strange accent, it sounded like a mix of caribbean and south-american roots.

"What do you mean?"

"They say yah a half-blood, watch out for 'em." The woman turned towards her "A bacoo comes' yah way."

But before Thalia could question on it, the woman disappeared.

* * *

 **Author notes and Translation-**

 **Also before anyone ask, Percy is not the Indian woman, the woman was a clairvoyant demigoddess, daughter of the Hindu god, Bhadra from Guyana.**

 **Bhadra is the Hindu god of the hunt.**

* * *

 **Translation from Greek (Google translate, may be inaccurate)**

 **Gorgónes ,théleis na sas metatrépsei se skóni?**

 **Translation- G** **orgons, do you want me to turn you into dust?**

* * *

 **Translation from Guyanese english (I know for a fact this is accurate, thank you mom and granny for being Guyanese and for talking like one still) -**

 **Pikney, a Churile looks at yah body, yah lucky mi watchin' over it'll. Mi done make sur' it won't botha yah.**

 **Translation- Child, a Churile is looking at your body, you're lucky I am watching over it. I already made sure it won't bother you.**

 **Churile- In Guyanese legend, supposed to be the evil spirit of a woman who had died in childbirth. She haunts pregnant women and attacks women and and newborn children.**

* * *

 **They say yah a half-blood, watch out for 'em. A bacoo comes' yah way."**

 **Translation- They (the spirits) say you are a half-blood, watch out for them. A bacoo comes your way.**

 **Bacoo- A Guyanese spirit** **of small stature that pelts stones at houses and moves objects within a house. They also are said to be trapped in a corked bottle unless released. They are active mainly at night, it is said that a satisfied bacoo will answer the wishes of its owner.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people, thanks for your reviews and on the the chappie! Please vote on the poll, btw! I would honestly like anyone except for Reyna and Leo, because I had planned for her to end up with Leo, (My friend likes Percy with Reyna or Leo and made me add it) but I don't mind changing it.**

 **Warnings-**

 **References to Elizabeth Bathory**

 **References to the Holocaust**

* * *

 _"You my dearie," A deep woman's voice said "Are the most beautiful of all."_

 _Thalia wanted to scream but she couldn't, something was holding her voice captive. The woman grabbed at her arms and began to bite her breast. A child like voice that wasn't Thalia's began to scream as the woman tore her flesh with -sharp?- teeth and started to chew her skin. Blood began to drip down her white nightgown, staining it a rich dark shade of red. The woman dipped her finger in the red substance and licked the red liquid off her finger._

 _What was going on? Who was this woman? Who was screaming?_

 _"Yes dearie,"The woman looked up to her with dark brown eyes "You are the most beautiful and **tastiest** of all."_

 _It wasn't until the child like voice began to scream again as the brunette woman bite into her again, did Thalia recognize the voice._

 _It was the voice that echoed her dreams almost every night, the same exact pitch that she often heard as a young child._

 _Her own._

 _Before she could wake up from whatever nightmare was infecting her, the scenery changed to a dark attic._

 _A boy was holding her in his arms and he was whispering "Machen sie keinen ton" into her ear. Thalia wanted to ask what he was saying but her body instead held the boy closer to her form._

 _Thalia could hear thumping and loud shouts outside the door. The boy moved under a nearby table and grabbed her with him._

 _A loud scream echoed throughout the house before silence._

 _After what felt like hours, the boy -who Thalia now realized was the grey-eyed, brunette male version of herself- looked at her and said "Ich werde sehen ob sie weg sind, bleiben hier"_

 _While she couldn't understand him, she felt a rising fear in her heart. Her body nodded and the boy kissed her forehead before moving out from under the table._

 _Thalia sat there in fear under the table and she hoped the dark red cloth covering the table would hide her body._

 _Once again she asked, what was going on?_

 _A few minutes passed before the boy came back to the attic. He was openly crying as he grabbed Thalia's form close to him._

 _"Sie haben unsere tante, Heike." Thalia for some reason started crying, even if she couldn't understand him. "Sie nahmen sie von uns."_

* * *

Jason sighed as Piper sleepily leaned on his shoulder. If he was honest, there was something about her that scared him.

Her innocence.

Now Piper was tough and she could fight like a beast, but she seemed innocent at times compared to Leo and himself if he was honest. Leo went through seeing his mother die and was convinced -no matter what you said- that he was responsible for her death, as a result he was kind of coo-coo in the brain at times. Himself on the other head, he didn't even know. His memory was taken from him by some -though he would never say it out loud- bitch of a goddess.

Jason mentally face palmed himself, what was he doing with his life- no, the better question was :What was his life?

He knew he didn't belong in Camp Half-Blood, the camp was too _soft_ for him. For some reason, he recalled strict and harsh lessons not the kind way the Greeks handled stuff.

The _Greeks._

That was the first time that he had really thought about it. He wasn't really a Greek demigod, he was just a switch up with that Annabeth girl. She was where he wanted to be, where he _belonged._

The minute the whole prophecy thing was done, he would go back to _his own_ home and would never see the Greeks again. Jason wasn't scared to admit it, he didn't fit in and he didn't want too.

What was the point of trying when you knew you wouldn't succeed?

Jason glanced at Piper's softly breathing face, strands of dark hair fell in her face. She didn't deserve him, all her memories of him were faked. What if when he got his memory, she would hate him? What if he was a disgusting evil person?

Ignoring those dark thoughts he decided to go to sleep too, Leo had night shift anyway. Maybe he would feel better in the morning?

Mostly not, but it was good to hope.

 _"Now, do you know how much trouble you've caused me?" A mocking voice called out. Jason looked around the strange blue room, searching for the voice. The room was blank except for a sofa and a chair, resembling a therapist office._

 _"Please take a seat, Mr. Grace ." A person appeared in the chair. The male was tall with dark (blue?) hair and was dressed in a button up shirt and a black office pants._

 _Jason hesitantly took a seat on the sofa "Who are you?"_

 _The male looked up, green eyes shining, "I'm Thanaro-though you know me better as Thanada- and I'm your therapist."_

 _The only thought going thru Jason's head was that Leo was a really good prankster. He rolled his eyes "Leo, I'm not going to fall for that."_

 _Thanada smiled and Jason felt his eyes go wide at the sharp fangs at the edge of his mouth._

 _" Mr. Grace, are you implying I'm not real?" The sea-green eyes seemed to get darker until they were a forest green color. Jason felt like crapping his pants when he noticed Thanada's claws and fangs get longer._

 _"No," The monster raised an eyebrow "I assumed Leo had done a prank on me since most monsters don't visit demigods unless it's for a meal."_

 _Thanada smirked before chuckling softly "I like you, I know see why Reyna was so desperate for you to come back. You are very interesting."_

 _Jason's eyes went wide "You know Reyna?" Thanada shrugged his shoulders_

 _"I don't know, do I?" The monster raised up from his chair and without warning pulled Jason's shirt down to expose the shoulder._

 _"This is going to hurt a bit." He said before biting the exposed flesh. Jason screamed as a thick liquid entered his system._

"Dude, wake up!" He heard a voice say. Jason looked to two pairs of concerned eyes. Piper was looking over him worriedly and Leo was looking through his backpack for ambrosia.

"W-what happened?" He hated the way his voice sounded. It was croak and weak. Piper had tears coming out her eyes,

"We were sleeping, but then you started screaming and grabbing your shoulder suddenly. We moved you just in case any monsters heard you." Jason nodded, so it wasn't just a nightmare. Thanada was trying to tell him something.

But what did he mean by 'I'm your therapist'? Was that code for something? It was possible, but didn't Thanada realize that he didn't know the code? There were so many questions.

"Jason, are you okay?" Leo's voice broke out. It sounded serious for once, not a hint of playfulness was in it.

"I'm fine, it was just a little nightmare." He wanted to tell his friends but he didn't know how they would react. Heck, Jason didn't know how to react to it and he went through it.

"You have so pretty fucked up nightmares, Superman." There was the playful and joker Leo that he knew.

Jason shrugged, "Blame the gods." The two laughed at their private joke while Piper rolled her eyes.

While the trio got up and got ready to move out again, Jason couldn't help but glance down his shirt and saw proof that what happened wasn't just a nightmare.

On his shoulder was a dark purple bruise with two deep circles in the center of it.

All Jason could think about was how come he wasn't dead from the monsters bite (he has heard how poisonous it was) or from how deep the wound was.

* * *

Reyna was angry. The Queen herself, Juno had came down to this camp. And with her was none other then a child of Minerva.

Which should be impossible, Minerva was a virgin goddess for gods' sake!

To all the other campers, Minerva seemed to have found a loophole and created the children from her weaving and crafts with a bit if mortal blood. They sneered at the demigoddess but accepted it, not wanting to go against the gods.

But Reyna remembered. She and Hylla lived on Circe's island for such a long time that they learned about the Greek counterparts of the Romans. They also learned of the other counterparts, such as the Hindu, Egyptian, and Norse. She remembered when Annabeth was called 'daughter of Athena'

And there she was, the girl with no memory. The girl that haunted her dreams. The girl that destroyed her home with her male friend. While Reyna was smart enough to realize that trying to fight the son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson -especially since he was now the feared 'Thanada'- was idiotic and would most likely get her killed in ways she wouldn't even think of, Annabeth was fair game.

She had lost her memory and as far as Reyna could see she had lost her fighting abilities as well. The daughter of Athena couldn't even remember what month she was born! While Reyna wouldn't kill her, she still wanted to teach her a lesson.

Sometimes the best lessons are a kick in the ass, literally.

* * *

"Hazel, are you okay?"

The small girl turned her golden eyes to the towering figure over her. The figure was a slightly chubby boy with chinese features. He had an worried look on his face.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something." Hazel quickly put on a false smile that Frank easily believed. He shrugged and went off with his bow and arrow in hand. The african-american girl waved him off before settling a frown across her face.

Ever since the daughter of Minerva had arrived, her past life would flash against her eyes. She would be talking to Frank one minute, and the next Sammy was in his place. Octavian could be sneering at her, and then one of her old teachers would be there calling her a spawn of evil.

But the worse reaction was when she saw the daughter of Athena. Reyna had instructed her to show Annabeth around but when Hazel had looked Annabeth in her cold, gray eyes Marie Levesque was looking right back at her. It took all Hazel's willpower to not run away from her mother's face.

"Are you alright, Hazel?" A deep voice said behind her. Hazel turned around, ready to tell Frank that she was fine when she realized-

The person behind her wasn't Frank.

It was a tall, pale guy dressed in jeans and a shirt with :ONLY THE BEST SURVIVE marked on it. A cap was fitted on his curly head of hair and a lopsided smile was nested on his face.

But most of all, Hazel was positive she had never seen this man before.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Hazel placed a hand on her sword.

The person chuckled, like it was a joke only she didn't get.

"Call me Percy, and you probably don't know everyone in Rome, do you?"

Hazel shook her head but kept a hand on her weapon. "Why are you talking to me?"

"I'm a therapist and you're my next patient."

The african-american girl twitched "Excuse me?"

The guy sighed and sat down besides her, "You see, Juno is making a big mistake so I'm here to fix it. I can't give you all the details, but..."

Hazel studied the male "You aren't human are you?"

"Nope" He said, popping the 'p' sound. "I'm what some might call a 'monster' or to be specific, i'm Thanada."

Hazel's eyes went wide "You're Thanada?" The guy didn't look like the metamorphosis monster she had heard about.

Percy's smile went dark "I'm starting to get pissed off when people doubt me, is it a roman thing? Jason already-"

"Wait, you know where Jason is?" Percy rolled his eyes, "No, it's not like I just said I already met the guy." he said sarcastically.

"Of course I know where Jason is, but if you want to know, I get to be your therapist."

Hazel bit her lip, on one hand he could be lying to try to get a gullible meal but he could be telling the truth...

"All right, it's a deal." After all, she's wasn't defenseless she had a sword and was ready to fight at any given time.

Percy's face lit up and before Hazel could react, he planted a kiss on her lips. The african-american girl froze before attempting to slap him but the monster had already appeared a few feet away from her.

He winked and Hazel felt her face grow hot "Thanks sweetheart, and tell that brother of yours you talked to Percy." And with that, the demigod turned monster laughed before flashing out in a circle of fire.

Hazel heard Frank call her name out and she quickly got up and ran to him. For some reason, he was annoyed with her and ignored her whenever she asked him what was wrong with him.

It got worse when she took him to remove whatever stick was up his ass.

* * *

Frank glared at the ceiling while lying in his bed.

Stupid Hazel. Stupid Camp. Stupid guy that was kissing Hazel!

She was suppose to be his! He had already planned it out, he would ask her on a warm, cloudy day (Hazel's favorite type) and would surprise her with a picnic. After the picnic, he would ask her out and then Hazel would say yes while a dark red blush would cover her cheeks. **(AN-Before I get any comments, black people CAN naturally blush -I should know, I blush very easily- and technically Hazel is mixed so the blush would show on her face.)**

But because of that _guy_ all of his ideas were ruined. From what he had seen, the guy was pale with dark curly hair, kind of like Nico. And the way Hazel responded to it told Frank that even though she acted offended, she truly liked it.

Which made it more difficult for him, even though in his mind he thought that it was very unlikely for Hazel to choose him anyway. He was trapped to a fear. A fear that if he conquered, it would kill him.

Frank pulled his stick out of his pocket (he always slept with it) and stared at the piece of wood. Ever since he was a baby, this thing had haunted him and his family.

Maybe, just maybe it was time to stop being haunted by it.

The next morning, he threw the stick, his lifeline, in the river.

And that night, it appeared under his pillow dry as ever with a note attached:

 _I just did you a major favour, now do me one: Talk to Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque, tell them Percy sent you to them._

 _Bye, Fai Zhang!_

Underneath was a smiley face with fangs. Frank grabbed the piece of wood and examined it. It looked almost exactly the same. The only difference was that a _H_ like figure was carved on it along with what looked like an an lioness with an uraeus. And to be honest, the only reason he knew that was because his grandmother made him read about every ancient culture in the world.

 _What could his mean?_ Frank didn't know, but it sounded interesting.

* * *

 **Translation from German-Google Translation**

 _Machen sie keinen ton - **Make no sound (Don't make a sound)**_

 _Ich werde sehen ob sie weg sind, bleiben hier- **I'll see if they are gone, stay here**_

 _Sie haben unsere tante, Heike.- **They have our aunt, Heike (That's the girl's/Thalia's name)**_

 _Sie nahmen sie von uns.- **They took her from us**_

 **The _H_ like figure is an Rune that means Hagalaz or Air-Transformation and Egg of Life**

 **The lioness wearing an uraeus is to represent Sekhmet- egyptian goddess of war and healing.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, Hope you like this chappie and... The poll is over, it was a three way tie between Reyna, Thanatos, and Hazel! I will somehow make this a story ( NOT A HAREM), I make them all possible love interest and depending on the story will decide who will win! Thanks for voting and Enjoy!**

 **Also Percy is a flirt, so YOU WILL see him kissing and teasing other people, so don't get your panties up. (Yes bobandsmallbob you will see Percabeth)**

 **Warning for whole story (and this chapter) -**

 **Religions, spiritual tones, history, and magic play a big role in this entire story. Lots of violence, blood & gore, and references of sex for M/M, F/M, F/F, and anything else like that..**

 **Frank gets jealous**

* * *

Thanatos was a beauty, which was irony considering his name. You were basically saying that:

 _Death was a beauty_

But truer words had never been spoken. You couldn't call the god ugly, not with those golden eyes and that dark muscled body.

Sadly, beauty didn't mean brains. While Thanatos would claim that he was a wise being, he had his moments where he thought with his other head.

Now, Thanatos didn't have thousands of demigod children, actually he didn't have _any_ demigod children, like most gods/goddess had. Most mortals didn't dig the scent of funeral flowers and death that hung around him.

So whenever he had a lover, he was _very possessive_ over them. He couldn't help, he was always paranoid that they would die or run away and leave him all alone...which they often did.

It wasn't that big of a surprise that he fell for the trick. A mortal woman was controlled by Gaea or one of her children. The woman -Hallie- remained Thanatos of his past lover with her sweet and gentle personality, Thanatos cursed, he was a fool to think that a mortal would willingly be with him.

Hallie had fooled him to going to the Niagara Falls, stating that she had wanted to visit the place with him. The next thing he knew, Hallie had jumped off the gate holding them back from being in the deep, rushing water and the pressure had ripped apart her body.

Thanatos knew she was dead, he felt her soul raise up from the water and he collected it before it could escape his clutches. While the rest of the mortals began to freak out and call the ambulance, he felt a dark presence behind him but before he could react he was knocked out cold.

Thanatos groaned at the number of souls he had not been able to take. Hades was going to have his tail for this one.

Thanatos tried once again to break the icy chains but failed. The yawning icy gates and the frozen banners crackled in the wind, seemingly mocking him.

The Death god glanced at one of the shades that guarded him "I don't know why you even bother, Death cannot fade."

The shade ignored him and Thanatos sighed again.

* * *

Adaeze looked on dully at the forest above her and her friend/sister, Adisa.

 _"Sister, when are the Greeks coming?"_ She turned her glowing blue eyes to her sister.

Adisa only sighed as she turned to her little sister _"Be patient Adaeze,_ " Adisa turned her own glowing green eyes to her sibling " _We must be ready for them, do not put your guard down."_

With a sigh, Adaeze sunk back into the deep, dark water. Adisa glanced around before deciding to follow her sister in the water-

Adisa stopped, she heard something.

" _Adaeze, come back up."_ Voices seemed to echo through the forest " _They have come."_

* * *

"I'm just saying, maybe the monster is actually a mortal serial killer."

Grace rolled her eyes, "Don't be an idiot, Ally."

The 75 year old glared at her best friend. "I am just saying it's a possibility, no need to insult me." The blonde stuck her tongue out at the dark-skinned girl.

"Whatever, let's just try to find her way back to camp." Grace said as she grabbed her friend's hand again. "I don't feel safe, something is there."

The two had been friends since Ally's family had moved two blocks down from Grace's house. Even though that was during the time when racism was deep in America, the two somehow managed to become friends and until Ally's mother and stepfather (her real father was Apollo) found out and tried to kill the dark-skinned girl.

Luckily, Grace had a danger radar of sorts and the two girls faked their deaths as they ran away into the hunters' loving arms.

After that instance, Ally learned that when Grace said she didn't feel safe _it wasn't safe._

The blonde pulled her friend closer to her as she pulled her weapon (a small dagger) out. The bow and arrow would be too slow if the thing Grace detected was close by.

"Who's there?" Ally said placing her body in front of her friend. Well the grey-eyed girl could fight, both girls knew she was better with plants and healing than actual physical fighting.

A shuffle went through the bushes and Ally turned her weapon to the bush. Grace got her bow and arrow out and they crept closer and closer until the movement stopped.

Suddenly a small chipmunk popped out the bush.

Ally turned to her friend laughing, "You had me concerned over a cute, little chipmunk?" Grace glared at her before clenching her teeth.

"I'll go ahead." And she ran off before Ally could say anything in response, mumbling about how 'it wasn't just a chipmunk, _something_ was there' under her breath.

Before Ally could go on and follow her friend, a voice echoed in her head.

 _Little one, come here. We have been waiting._

The blonde's brown eyes became glassy as she went the opposite way of the trail Grace had gone.

* * *

Adaeze giggled. It was just so easy to caught the little Greek. The blonde had fallen into her hand like melted butter. She turned to her sister, happily.

"Mistress will reward us greatly for this!"

Adisa turned to her sister, "Quiet, the demigoddess is coming. And remember, the orders are to make the Passed One come. Do not kill the girl or the Passed One."

Adaeze groaned before agreeing, "Yes, sister."

* * *

Ally didn't know what was happening. One moment she was about to run after Grace to make sure they didn't get separated, and the next she was walking deeper and deeper into the woods until she had come across a stream of water. The stream lead even _deeper_ into the forest and Ally didn't know if she should follow it or not.

 _"Go, go follow the stream"_ A voice seemed to command in her brain. Ally shook her head, she _had_ to follow the water. No matter what, she had to follow the water.

The blonde followed the stream deeper and deeper until she heard a voice whisper, " _Turn this way, little one. To where the sun sets."_

Following the voice's directions, she changed direction to west and walked away from the stream. Ally didn't notice how she scraped herself on several tree branches; all she cared about was the voice.

The voice that told her to come to it.

" _You're almost there."_ The voice said, taunting her with its teasing voice. Ally growled before running sprint on. She had to get to the voice, _she had to._

Ally stopped when she almost ran into a deep river. She managed to stop her feet before falling in the deep water. She looked around wondering where she could possibly be, before she heard the voice again.

"You've arrived." Ally turned towards the voice to see two women in the water. They both had skin the color of tree wood and had grayish-blue hair, matching the water they were in. The two of them looked like almost identical twins that dyed their hair and decided to go skinny dipping.

If it wasn't for the fact that both of them had black sclera, both of their irises was glowing, and the water around them had an rotten tomato scent of sorts.

"Who are you guys?" Ally said, taking out her dagger in case they tried to attack. The twins raised an eyebrow, before the one with blue eyes laughed. "Does it look like we have anything to attack you with?" She raised the upper half of her body out of the water, exposing her breasts and the top of her V-line.

The green eyed one laughed as Ally tried her best to budge her eyesight from the creature's (?) body.

"Little one, you are too innocent." She said as her sister's body went below the water again. "It's a shame you will be bait for the Past One, you are too amusing."

Ally's eyes went wide, but before she could attack them, the voice echoed in her brain.

" _We will not hurt you, little one. Drop your weapon. Come in the water."_

The blonde dropped her dagger and walked towards the two creatures.

"We will not hurt you," The blue eyed one reached out to grab her hand "We want to help you." Against her will, Ally could feel her putting her hand closer and closer to the woman, before a yell sounded in the area and a force pushed her out the way.

When Ally looked up to see her savior, she was shocked to see a bleeding and scarred Thalia. Apparently, in the process of moving Ally out the way Thalia had been accidently touched by the waters.

The blonde watched horrified as deep cuts and sores opened on Thalia's skin. She heard gasps of horror and looked to the side to see the hunters nearby, with all their bows pointed at the water searching for the two creatures that had disappeared as soon as Thalia had gotten hurt.

Phoebe ran out to her friend, and carefully avoiding the water, proceeded to grab Thalia and hold her up.

* * *

Thalia had never been so happy yet annoyed that Phoebe was her friend. While she was thankfully the ginger helped her with her wounds, she didn't like the rant she received afterwards.

"-Alia, are you listening?"

Thalia rolled her eyes "Yes, Phoebe. 'Watch out for possible dangers' and all that jazz."

The older hunter's glared at the disowned daughter of Zeus, "You are so lucky, you could have been killed or worse."

"What's two little monsters going to do?" Thalia smirked "Besides, I think it was probably a mutant or some vengeful goddess at work.. They didn't look like any monster I have heard about."

Phoebe bit her lip and wandered if she should tell Thalia that they were more monsters than Greek and Roman.

After all, if she faced an _bisimba bi masa_ again, it would be wise for her to know what it is. But that brought up the question: Why were West African monsters in America?

Each religion/ usually tried to keep separate. Every few centuries, they would move and the pantheons that got along the most usually stayed near each other.

Of course there were a few exceptions, such as how the Greeks were allowed in the mostly christian America. But that was a whole different story and the Christian god, Yahweh, would watch over the Greek and their Roman side, even if he couldn't do much to stop it.

When things got bad that it would endanger the majority of the country, an angel was unusually sent down to warn the gods that Yahweh was about to get in the mix. So far, no angels had come down to warn the gods.

The West African monsters hadn't moved since they went to Iceland, so why were they in America? Phoebe smelled something wrong about this and she didn't like it.

"Thalia," The brunette turned her head and glanced at her friend, "Yes?"

"What do you know about other religions?" Phoebe started off.

* * *

"Um, Nico can I talk to you?"

Frank waited outside the door as Hazel talked to her brother. He really hoped Nico would know what was going on, because he had no fucking clue.

After that strange message from that 'Percy' guy, Frank had immediately ran to Hazel and asked who the fuck was Percy and why was he asking for him. But before Hazel could respond, Annabeth (who had been walking by) had stopped and asked him how he knew Percy.

 _"I don't know, I just got a note from some guy telling me to go talk to Hazel and Nico." Frank raised an eyebrow on her, "How do you know him?"_

 _The blonde went red before responding "I think he's my boyfriend, or at least a friend of mine."_

 _Frank and Hazel paled "So let me get this straight." Hazel started "Your boyfriend-"_

 _"I said I think he's my boyfriend!"_

 _"Or friend," The golden eyed girl continued, ignoring the blonde "Is trying to talk to us. Should we be worried?"_

 _Annabeth scrunched up her forehead "No, at least I hope so."_

Frank shook his head of the thoughts at waited for Hazel to say he could come in. He totally did not shriek when Nico came out of nowhere and he definitely didn't get pale when the son of Pluto had commanded him to go into the dark building that Nico had made with the help of Hazel a few months ago.

"Get your ass in there, Zhang." The glare sent to him was threatening and Frank couldn't help but feel terrified. But Frank walked into the building and tried to ignore the glare he was receiving.

The inside of the building was surprisingly warm and empty of the dead, cold feeling that Nico and Hazel tended to give off at times. The house -from what he could see- gave off a Victorian feel of sorts. Well, a darker version of Victorian.

Hazel was sitting in one of the throne-like chairs and flipping through a book, ignoring the realistic looking skull that was placed on top of the table in from of her. Frank _really_ didn't want to know if the skull was real or fake.

"Hazel, it's time to go." The girl pouted, reminding Frank of an sorrowful puppy, before placing the book back on the shelf and walking over to her brother. Hazel confused Frank by placing her hand in Nico's and closing her eyes.

Nico reached his hand out towards Frank, before closing his own eyes. And Frank just stood there looking confused.

"Um, am I supposed to do something?" Nico opened his eyes to glare at him, but the glare seemed more like an are-you-fucking-serious glare then an I-will-kill-you-and-rip-your-heart-out-while-laughing glare that he normally received.

"Grab my hand" Nico said before closing his eyes again. Frank hesitated before grabbing the son of Pluto's cold hands.

Before he could fully close his eyes, Frank felt the experience of being pulled out somewhere by his naval.

He wished he didn't eat before coming with Hazel.

* * *

Percy sat at his table and moaned at the taste of honey glaze in his mouth. The minute he was turned into a monster, he knew why monsters loved going after demigods.

Each demigod had their own special little taste. And the minute you smelt one, you could practically taste the flavors.

So far, his favorite was Demeter/Ceres. Her children tasted like multiple natural flavors such as honey and fruits.

But truth be told, he felt bad and guilty at times for feeding off demigods when he used to be one. Honestly, he didn't like doing _it_ most of the time, every time he heard the screams he would flashback to when he or one of his friends had been in situations such as this.

Or back during the Second Titan War, the screams of demigods that died would echo thru his mind. It was enough to turn a guy off.

But he found out the hard way, that it was easier to devour one every once and a while then try to go 'vegan'. The one time he did, Percy woke up covered in blood and flesh and the name 'Thanaro' and 'Thanada' was well-known around America. Luckily, most demigods didn't realize he was Percy but he still felt guilt over it.

He knew that about fifty-five demigods were killed. Percy only knew that because from the parts he found, most people didn't have more than one skull or rib cage.

After that he decided it was better to kill off one then do almost half of an hundred.

Percy licked his lips as the blood from the woman's neck began to flood out heavily. This was one of the few more willingly victims he occasionally had. These were the suicidal ones that wanted to die and were a lot calmer throughout the whole process.

Percy would always feel pity for the ones that wanted to escape the gods so badly, that they wanted death. As a result, he would break their necks before the venom would kick in and would wait until they were dead before devouring their body. It was a more pleasurable way then feeling their bones getting shattered and their nervous system bursting apart at once.

"I wonder if I can bottle this up." Her flesh and blood tasted divine and Percy felt himself getting aroused at the thought of drinking it every day. Sadly, he knew from personal experience, that it wouldn't work. After a few hours, the immortal ichor in the blood would turn the blood cells to ash.

It was disgusting to think about his friends in the same situation but random strangers were fine. Which he found strange but didn't bother trying to understand, it was best to just shut up and eat in his opinion.

Percy picked at the skin on her neck and was about to peel back the delicious, tasty skin-

"Percy, we're here!" A voice said. Percy growled before recognizing the voice of his 'pet'.

Nico was not prepared for a tall, toned teenager to jump him. And either was Hazel, who jumped back a foot.

"Pet!" Percy grabbed Nico and began cuddling him, and all Frank and Hazel could do was look on like 'What. The. Fuck.'

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Nico blushed at the close contact but kept his face neutral. Frank was strangely amused by the son of Pluto trying to look calm while being cuddled.

"Percy, let go." Hazel and Frank froze at the name and looked at the teenager in a new light. Frank couldn't believe that this was the person that had managed to sneak inside the camp and 'rescue' his piece of wood. The asian son of Mars reached into his pocket to grab at the item. He would never let it go again.

Percy finally noticed the other demigods. "Pet, why are _they_ here?" Percy stressed the word 'they' making Frank feel worthless with a hint of terrified.

"You asked for them, didn't you?" Nico glanced at Hazel and back to the front door, like he was suggesting for her to run if something went wrong.

Considering the fact that Nico didn't even glance in his direction, Frank really felt the non-existence love he had for him.

Percy looked up at them like a kid finding gifts under a christmas tree. After dropping Nico gently to the floor, the former demigod grabbed Hazel's arm and...smelt it? Frank had no idea what he was doing but it looked like he was smelling her arm.

"You, my dearie" Percy looked straight into Hazel's wide eyes and Frank was starting to get pissed off. (Why did he have to be so close to Hazel?!) "Smell like death and an witch hazel plant."

Poor Hazel looked terrified. "Um, Thanks?"

Percy winked "It means you are quite the spellcaster. If you and Trivia meet, I'm sure you guys would get along fabulously."

The poor girl's face was red, _probably with embarrassment from the comment_ Frank bitterly thought.

Before he could pull away, Percy had grabbed his own arm and was smelling it like it was a rare perfume.

"You, Fai Zhang" Green eyes stared into his own "Smell like blood, gunpowder, thyme" The monster smelled his arm again. "And a small dose of saltwater."

Percy smiled "It seems like I have a relative, distant relative but still strong enough to be noticed." The monster dropped his arm and sat in one of the chairs. Nico was picked up and placed on Percy's lap with a firm hand around his waist. The small demigod pouted at the behavior but didn't protest.

"Let's get started on what you're really here about." Dark green eyes turned to them "The gods have no more control over this situation and if we don't do something about it, Yahweh is coming down."

* * *

Jason scratched at the mark on his chest. It was really getting irritated all of a sudden and Jason could feel his heart thumping back and forth under the mark.

After the purple bruise had faded, two circles stained the area. They were just small enough that most people would dismiss them. But they were still there. The two circles connected at the center and looked more a cool tattoo then a bite from one of the most poisonous monsters out there.

"Jason, are you sure you're okay?" Piper asked for probably the hundredth time. Jason had no idea how to tell her that if she didn't stop asking him that she would be thrown out his cabin. It was cute the first few times but now it was an annoyance.

"I'm fine, how about you go check on Leo?" The trio had somehow managed to survive and save Hera and the goddess had sent them back a few hours ago. The hunters had gone back to whatever they were doing.

Jason didn't know how he felt about his older sister. She looked younger then him and didn't really have much time for him at all. The entire time Jason was there, he noticed that she looked...different.

While he didn't really have a clear memory of her as a baby, he knew that something was off about her. Every few minutes she would fall or somehow get injured but the hunters acted like it was normal and ignored it. Jason wondered why the hunters would let her in the group if she was so clumsy.

"Leo is fine, I already checked on him. It's just that you seem a bit pale" Jason rolled his eyes and was about to tell her to get out when he suddenly couldn't breathe.

He grasped at his chest and was alarmed when he couldn't feel his own heartbeat. "Pip-" was all he could say before he fell off the bed he was lying on. Hazy images appeared before his eyes and he could hear a voice screaming for help.

* * *

 **bisimba bi masa-** disease-spreading water nymphs from West African Mythoglogy

 **Also to answer a review from Black. Beauty - First thing, EVERYONE blushes, it's just that on some people it doesn't show as clearly as on others. Blushing is capillaries in your face allowing more blood flow, and as far as I know Everyone has blood in them. Maybe your blush can not be seen, but I know many black people (including myself) who can.**

 **I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm mad that even though I put in the chapter that, quote -'** **AN-Before I get any comments, black people CAN naturally blush (I should know, I blush very easily) and technically Hazel is mixed so the blush would show on her face.'-end quote, I'm still getting criticism on it.**

 **Yes, black people can blush, it's just not as well-seen and whenever it is seen it comes out as a more darker color that is harder to see at times. A few of my friends turn a more burgundy or purplish color when they blush, but it's still blushing.**

 **I'm not trying to come off as rude, but I saw your comment and decided to respond.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello guys! I know my last chapter, and this one too, was VERY late, but School where I live has started and I wasn't used to the schedule yet. I honestly finished the chapter a few weeks ago, but I had forgotten about it for a while. I'll try to not be as late, so here is the next chappie. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter-8...and a half. JK_**

 ** _...None, surprisingly._**

* * *

 _"Leo is fine, I already checked on him. It's just that you seem a bit pale" Jason rolled his eyes and was about to tell her to get out when he suddenly couldn't breathe._

 _He grasped at his chest and was alarmed when he couldn't feel his own heartbeat. "Pip-" was all he could say before he fell off the bed he was lying on. Hazy images appeared before his eyes and he could hear a voice screaming for help._

* * *

"Get up, Jason." A familiar voice called out to him. He could hear gasps of surprise and could feel a warm hand grab his shoulder and shake him slightly.

"Piper?" The voice chuckled before he could feel a warm breath on his ear "No, Piper isn't here right now. It's Thanada."

Blue eyes piped opener's important up in surprise. "Thanada?" The green eyed monster chuckled and out the corner of his eyes he could see a honey-colored girl with big golden eyes looking at him in surprise while an Asian boy with chubby cheeks had his mouth open in shock.

"J-Jason!" The girl yelled out in surprise. "We thought you were dead..." The girl trailed off.

"Well, apparently I'm not." Jason said chuckling, "It's good to see you again, Haz-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was slammed back to the floor by an heavy weight.

"Ow.." Was all he could push out his system as he was almost hugged to death. He could hear chuckling by Frank and Thanada.

"Alright Haze," The latter said "I think you should release Jason. He did almost die." That caught the son of Zeus attention real quick. "W-what? I died?"

" _Almost_ died," Thanada corrected "That was the only way I could bring you here without you dying immediately. I had to bring you through Tartarus."

For a few moments, there was a silence as everyone (except Nico, of course) stared at him in horror.

"You brought him through Tartarus/ The place that monsters go when they die?" A horrified Frank asked.

Thanada raised his eyebrow, "Well yes. I could have done it with flames, but I would have to be there and I'm pretty sure Chiron would freak out if I kidnapped one of his campers. And I don't like Nico using shadow travel too much, so I just brought him here through Tartarus.

Look, does it really matter how he got here as all as he is here?"

Hazel and Frank shifted before sitting down in one of the chairs farthest away from Thanada. Not that he could blame them, the thought of Tartarus did sound terrifying but the only thing that happened was Jason hearing the screams of monsters and feel like he was dead for a few moments.

"Anyway," The monster began, his hands clapped together "Let's start on what we are here for-"

"What are we here for?" Frank asked.

Jason wouldn't lie, he was curious on why the hell he was here too.

Thanada turned towards Frank and Jason would have sworn the lights got darker as a rather large grin appeared on the monster's face. "Fai, please shut the fuck up. Your elders are speaking."

Jason almost chuckled at Frank's confused face before Thanada glared at him with an ' _I don't want to hear a sound from you either.'_ look on his face.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, there is a major problem with the Gods and if we don't stop it Yahweh is coming down,"

"Yahweh? Like the Christian god- Yahweh?"

"Yes Hazel. Yahweh, Hosanna, Adonai- All those names are the one of the Christian god." Thanada's eyes had a serious look in them and he was biting his lip constantly.

"What do the Roman gods have to do with Yahweh?" Frank stated.

Percy sighed, "Even though the Greeks and their Roman forms do live in this country, do you really think there aren't more?

Every religion shifts every few centuries to a new location but sometimes one religion will decide to stay in one area permanently but allow some smaller religions to stay in its region. In America, the main religion is Christianity while Judaism is in second place the two follow the same god.

Whenever a smaller religion or pantheon would move to a new area, the main religion is in charge of it. They make some rules for the pantheon/religion to follow and if they don't follow it, the major religion has the power to remove or get rid of the religion/pantheon and that includes all its followers."

"What does that have to do with us?" Jason said, "While is important, what does that have to do with us?"

Percy glared at being interrupted "Do you want me to rip out your throat? I can assure you it will hurt **a lot.** "

"Sorry." The blonde bowed his head in submission.

"The next person that interrupts me gets eaten." The green-eyed monster glared around the room, daring anyone to speak against him.

"Back to what I was saying, Yahweh is getting disturbed because of the past wars. The titans had come again, and Gaea has risen with the giants. Mortals are starting to notice things and all these wars are starting to get us exposed.

Whenever a demigod fights a monster in front of a mortal, the monster is under Mist to make it look like something else, but Mist doesn't always work. There are mortals who can see through the mist and the Gods aren't smart enough to make sure no one notices anything.

Back when the Second Titan war was happening, all of New York, California, and parts of New Jersey were put to sleep. Don't you think anyone that called their relatives or a friend that lived in these areas got suspicious? People reported it to the government, who didn't know what was going on.

In this modern world where technology is everything, a lot of people noticed it. Multiple TV shows or live streams were going on when the area was put to sleep. Lots of companies are in California and New York, and for all these events or companies to suddenly pause caused major panic in the public."

It was starting to dawn on Jason how close the Greek/Roman gods had been to being exposed, and by the look on the other's faces they realized it too.

"This had caused other religions to rebel too. Since the Greeks can get off, why shouldn't they? So they travel to North America and cause chaos.

Sightings of monsters, monsters that only belong to certain religions have been seen and Yahweh has started to get annoyed. None of the smaller religions respect him because they believe that he does not care. As a result, he warned the gods that the next time mortals are close to finding out, _The Greeks are getting removed."_

The last part echoed in Jason's head. He knew that if the Greek/Roman gods were removed, so were their followers or children. After all, a person can not live with only one pair of genes.

"So what should we do?" Hazel asked, her voice barely high enough to be heard.

"What we can do," Percy said, "Prevent Gaea from raising and put the other religions back in place."

* * *

"You have failed me, Adaeze."

The blue-eyed girl bowed her head in submission. "I am sorry, Mistress."

"I told you that The Passed One was to be brought here." The beads in the woman's hair shook as she turned her head to the oldest out of the too. "And you! I thought you could control your sister's wild ways."

Adisa glared at the woman "It can not be helped, Mistress. For as I am the night, she is the day. The day is bright and wild, it is in her nature-"

"I do not care! I ordered you to bring the Passed One here but you did not do my request!" Her gray eyes darkened, "I will show you to disobey me!"

Lighting gathered at her fingertips and the electricity was dumped into the water. The two sisters began to cry out at the pain and begged for mercy.

"Alvera, stop this damn nonsense." A loud voice said. "Le' go of those gyals before I get my cutlass on yah' backside."

"Mother!"

"Pikney, mi na' playing with you. Let go of them gals." The indian woman appeared at the door of the room with her hand placed on her hips. She ignored the smell of rotten tomato and burnt skin as she grabbed her daughter by her arm.

"Pikney, who raise you, 'cause you must be stupid if you think i''m let on' of a my chil'ren eyes pass me."

Multicolored eyes looked down at her daughter as Alvera rolled her eyes and walked pass the woman.

She turned to the two shaking sisters with nasty burns on their skins. "I apologize for my daughter. I swear she got it from her blasted father side." The woman pulled the sleeves of her dress back, exposing scarred skin in the process. "I'll make it up to yah' gyals. Come, i'll heal yah' burns."

* * *

Thalia scratched the back of her neck. It felt itchy and she could feel blood dripping down her neck.

"Shit." Phoebe turned to Thalia and sighed as she saw the bleeding scratch on her neck. "This is why I tell you to be careful. The water must have a certain poison to it, this is the fourth time you have started bleeding from your neck."

The blue-eyed girl winced as Phoebe grabbed an ointment that Grace had made and rubbed it on her are neck. While it helped her heal easier and faster, the ointment burned and her body seemed to try to reject the medicine.

"Thals," The ginger said, shaking Thalia out of her mindscape, "Did your blood do that before?"

Thalia looked strangely at the girl before glancing at the blood dripping down her neck-

"What the fuck is this?" The blood had dropped down from her neck and had seemed to drop down to her wrist. Suddenly, a symbol that Thalia had never seen before, भविष्यवक्ता, begin to wrap around her wrist.

When she glanced back at Phoebe's face, the ginger was staring at her neck in shock. Thalia quickly pulled a hand to her neck and brought it to her face, only to see it stained in blood.

Thalia sighed, "Phoebe, calm down. I'm bleeding from my neck, of course i'm covered in blood."

But Phoebe only shook her head before pulling her sword out and shoving it in the girl's face. Thalia looked in the sword's reflection before screaming at the top of her lungs.

A few hunters came running towards the two before stopping it shock.

"T-Thalia, y-your neck..." One of the youngest hunters' said before backing away in fear. One of the older hunters, Gabrielle looked closer to Thalia and gently grabbing her neck and examining it.

"Are you feeling dizzy or sick?" Gaby asked concerned.

Thalia shook her head.

"Grace!" Gabrielle called out to the dark-skinned girl, "Grab some gauze, i'll cover this up until Artemis comes back."

Grace nodded at the latina girl before running back to her camp and grabbing one of the rolls of gauze. The girl had ran out as fast as she could and handed the gauze to the the older woman as fast as she could.

"Alright then, Thalia I need you to close your eyes." The disowned daughter of Zeus hesitated before closing her eyes. She could feel the thick gauze wrap around her neck and she could feel the blood stick to it.

"Okay, you're fine now." The unsaid ' _at least I hope so'_ was heard clearly. Gaby turned to the rest of the wide-eyed hunters, "Do not discuss this with anyone, especially with the rest of the hunters."

The hunters cleared out into their tents and Phoebe bit her lip as Thalia had waved the situation off. The minute the daughter of Beryl Grace went into her tent and grabbed her sword out. Her neck was neatly wrapped up and you couldn't see the giant wound that was on her neck. Her clothes were still covered in blood and you could still see the marks on her wrist.

Before the bandage, two giant slit marks covered the sides of her neck while in the middle of her neck, the symbol on her wrist, भविष्यवक्ता, was there again.

Thalia touched her neck and gulped. The symbol reminded her of another symbol that she had seen. In one of the horrifying dreams she had, the ones of the woman biting her and of the boy with grey eyes.

 _Does this have to do with the dreams?_ Thalia thought, she had ignored the dreams, thinking they were nightmares, and have lived on with her life.

The indian woman popped up in her head. Her multicolored eyes had glared into her very soul, but those eyes had scared her. Scared of what, she didn't know but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

 _Pikney_. One thing Thalia couldn't stop thinking about was how she addressed her as a child. One of her mother's friends was a black man from Guyana and he often babysit her and Jason. For some reason, it felt strange for the women -even though the long-haired woman looked like she was in her late forties- to call her a _child._

Thalia bit her lip at the reminder of Jason. After the first time she had seen her brother after thinking he was dead for years, she barely spoke to him. She was possibly the shittest sister ever.

Thalia sighed as she laid across her roll-up bed. She would make it up to him after... whatever this is has passed.

* * *

The minute Reyna was behind the lonely temple of Bellona, she wept silently.

"Mother, please help me. " A black wisp began to gather from her hands. "Duellona, auxilium tuus filia."

The statue of the Roman goddess seemed to glow before shaking slightly. "Filia, kori?"

"Nai."

"Sas epithymía chorigeítai."

Reyna smiled, "Gratias tibi, mater." Her plan was going perfect.

* * *

 **Translations-from Google Translate**

Duellona, auxilium tuus filia - **Duellona(The original version of Bellona), help your daughter.**

Filia, kori- **Daughter in Roman first, then Greek.**

Nai- **Yes**

Sas epithymía chorigeítai- **Your wish will be granted**

Gratias tibi, mater- **Thank you, Mother**

भविष्यवक्ता- hindi for prophet.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I just want to say the following : When I have people with accents, I tend to write like how the accent sounds in English to me. One of my family members got mad because she thought I was writing it as an insult (Because I wrote the words different and it to her, she thought I was trying to say that Guyanese people don't spell properly or that they have their own language when it's actually just a dialect of english.) If I offended anyone, sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

Reyna went around the New Rome happily. Most of the citizens were surprised to see the normally neutral and non-smiling leader with a smile on her face. It made more than a few people pause in shock.

It shocked more people when she began humming! Mouths were dropped as the daughter of Bellona hummed as she walked over to the battle arena.

"Annabeth! Are you ready for training?" The preppy demigoddess happily said.

Grey eyes turned to her in fear, "Y-Yes."

Reyna smiled, "Good, because I want to show you something!" And with that she skipped off happily.

The rest of the campers let out a sigh, while Annabeth groaned.

It looked like she was just happy to torture her favorite victim.

* * *

"Are you sure you nothing else was wrong?"

Chiron sighed, "No Piper, his soul has seemed to disappear from his body but it seems his body is in perfect health. Until his soul returns, he'll be in a coma-like state." The hero-trainer walked away.

Piper bit her lip and ran her hand through Jason's blonde hair. She sat down in the chair next to his body and tried to hold her tears in.

"Don't worry Jason, you'll be alright."

It seemed like she was comforting herself about the idea of it.

No one had known what had happened to Jason. On moment he was fine and talking, the next he was unconscious on a floor. The only thing that gave a hint was that Jason had grabbed his chest, which Piper had noticed him doing a lot.

Hesitantly, Piper grabbed the blonde's shirt and slightly pulled it up. She blushed at his bare chest but pulled it up more until she caught glance of a dark bruise.

"What the-"

"Pips! I didn't know you were a pervert!"

Piper almost choked on her spit at the sudden entrance. "What the hell, Leo?"

Leo calmly walked walked to her side and waved his finger at her, "No Piper, you are not suppose to molest the patient. Even if he's your boyfriend."

Piper got red, "I wasn't molesting him! I was just checking for-'

"Prove that he was cheating on you?" Leo dramatically threw his hands in the air "I knew girls were crazy but this is ridiculous!"

"No-"

"Or prove that he's gay? I'm not sure about that one, but I really don't get how molesting someone determines their sexuality." Leo suddenly got a 'genius' look on his face. "I get it now! If he gets an erection he's straight, but if he doesn't he's gay! But what if he's bi-"

"SHUT UP, LEO!"

The hispanic boy blinked "Jeez Beauty Queen, don't get so sassy. I promise not to tell anyone about your little molesting attempt."

Piper groaned.

* * *

Jason couldn't help but look on in shock at the scene in front of him.

Hazel was calmly talking to her brother about how he had become Thanada's 'pet', while Thanada was apparently in the living room eating -Jason really didn't want to dwell on that topic-.

It seemed like Frank was the only normal one in the group. The asian boy was just looking at the spot where Thanada had sat, horrified at what he had just heard. And Jason couldn't blame him because his face was the exact same way.

Why was everyone so calm about the fact that they may be destroyed? And how did Thanada find out all this information and how the hell were they supposed to prevent Gaea from raising and put the other religions back in place?

They were kids! Teenage demigods, yes, but they were still teenagers that weren't adults yet!

Why did they have to do the Gods' dirty work? Why couldn't _they_ clean their own work up?

A deep burning begin raising in his chest. Why did they have to do what the gods' say? The same gods that abandoned them to horrific lives. The same gods that treated them like disposable toys before dumping them in the trash.

"Jason." A voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up to see Percy with murky green eyes. Fresh blood covered his shirt and Jason had to remind himself that Thanada was a monster. A monster that the gods had created. They had used him and then threw him into the trash.

Thanada beckoned him to the living room and Jason nervously got up and followed after him. He could feel the stares of Hazel and Frank on his back as he exited the room. He assumed that Nico simply didn't care enough to even look his direction.

Jason followed the demigod turned monster to a candle-lit room that he assumed to be the living room. He couldn't help but notice the paintings on the wall. They ranged from images of black flowers wilting to a weeping girl that seemed to wink at the blonde. It didn't match the idea of Percy that Jason had heard from the other campers.

"You like?" Thanada asked, amusement in his smile, "It came with the place," he gestured to the house. "I wanted to move them but Nico liked them so they stayed." Thanada turned to the blonde with a smile.

"How do you feel about the gods?"

The question was so sudden that Jason also fell, "Um, they are alright." Even to his own ears, it sounded like a question.

Thanada walked around the area and sat on the table, next to what looked like a skeleton with pieces of skin on it. Jason almost barfed when he realized what the skeleton was but managed to not run away in fear. It was a huge difference to now that someone ate your kind, and actually _seeing_ evidence of it.

"You know my history, right?"

Jason nodded his head, not seeing where the monster was going with this.

Thanada stroked the skeleton softly, "Do you think I wanted to be this? This monster?" Thanada looked up and Jason was surprised to see tears in his face.

"All I wanted was to live past eighteen and to possibly lose my virginity." Thanada gathered his hands to his face, "My entire life all I wanted to be was normal, but because of the gods, I can't."

Percy jumped off the table and suddenly appeared in front of Jason, "Do you know the pain of never being able to die? I always come back and because Hades likes me, he always sends me back. I'll never be able to see all my dead friends and I have to outlive everyone I care about.

I can't see my mother because I don't want to hurt her, yet I put myself near demigods. I do this while knowing that if I slip, I can kill every single one of you."

All Jason could do was look at the sobbing monste- boy in front of him. He didn't see the terrifying monster Thanada, or the strong hero, Perseus.

All he saw was Percy. The boy that didn't ask for his fate and all Jason could wonder as if other monsters were like this. Simply people who didn't decide their fate.

"Jason, I brought you here to tell you one thing." The blonde nodded his head "If I ever lose control in front of you," Jason froze at this next words, "Kill me."

* * *

A lonely mermaid sighed as she laid her tail against the side of the lake she was in. Like most mermaids, she only had two fins but strangely enough her skin was not blue or green, but instead fair. Her hair was curly and black as it settled in the long waters. Nothing covered her top part and only a scaly tail protected her bottom half.

A certain splash and laughter alarmed her to the sound of children. From her view, she could see one chubby boy with dark hair playing with a girl of west indian heritage. They looked to be in elementary school and the mermaid could spot a teenager that resembled the dark haired boy talking on the phone and ignoring the two children.

The mermaid would have preferred to talk to the teenager but perhaps the children would know.

She swam over the children, ignoring their shock of surprise when she popped out the water.

 _"Ζει ο βασιλιάς Αλέξανδρος"_

The children looked puzzled at her words. Maybe she should say it in English.

 _"Is Alexander the king alive?"_

While the west indian girl still looked puzzled, the dark haired boy had apparently picked up.

"I'm not sure, I think he died a few thousand years ago."

The mermaid froze and before the children's eyes her body transformed. Her body had become green and scaly and her eyes had turned dark. Her body grew in length and width and she growled at the children.

The teenager had heard the children's screams of terror and screamed when she saw the gorgon-like creature.

The monster turned to the teen, "Answer me or they shall be killed! Is Alexander the king alive?" She wrapped her arms around both children and lifted them high in the air.

The screams of the children echoed through the forest and the teenager stood terrified, until she recalled a story from her history class.

"He lives and reigns and conquers the world."

Those little words calmed the beast and she slowly turned back into the delicate mermaid she was before. She dropped the kids and hurried away, but not before the teen snapped several pictures of her in both monster and mermaid form.

"Mike, let's get Ruby home." The teen looked at the pictures in disbelief, "Then I'm posting this on Instagram and Twitter."

At that moment, an angel was sent down from the heavens with a message in hand. The angel flew through the skies and landed on the Empire State Building.

The Gods were about to get a final warning.


	10. Chapter 10

**I was sick all winter and then exams came up, followed by drama, and then high school and then more drama, and now its summertime and I'm sick but I knew I needed to write something this year so I'm sorry and here is the next chapter-**

 **Warnings-** **Slight gore**

Annabeth wondered why the green eyed boy haunted her dreams.

 _I'm sorry, Annabeth. I truly am but I refuse to submit..._

Submit to what, she wondered. Why was the handsome boy so sad?

 _If it could be different, I would take you with me but..._

But what? She did not know how this mystery boy was but she knew that she wanted to be with him, no matter what.

 _Empty pleads reached his ear. The boy seemed to transform into the monster she had seen earlier except with huge, dagger-like teeth, glowing green eyes that seemed brighter than the moon, and tear streaks going down his face._

 ** _I wouldn't submit_** _was what the monster said before he devoured her whole._

With a gasp, Annabeth woke up and was almost relieved to not see the haunting green eyes that looked at her every single night with guilt. The eyes that scared her every being.

Eyes that looked not quite human, but not quite demonic.

With a quick prayer to Minerva, Annabeth got back in bed and tried her best to sleep away the nightmares in her head.

Unknown to her, those same haunting eyes looked at her through the window, except the coloring was a topaz yellow with a slit center.

The small cat meowed pitifully before crawling away from the scenery, it's small head bowed down in the ground as if in submission.

* * *

The sound of an horn echoed through Mount Olympus. Harsh, loud footsteps sounded around, causing nymphs and minor gods to curiously poke their heads out to observe the sight. Hundreds of men and women marched towards Olympus, each with a weapon in their hand and a stern look on their face. At the beginning of the crowd was a slightly graying man with a horn in his hand, he skipped as he played his notes. Next to him was a heavily armored woman with each bit of her body covered in thin lines of white ink, contrasting with her dark skin tone, and a long sword in her hand.

"Xëus! Summon your Olympians." The woman shouted. She stood on stairs before the doors, her army behind her showing no reaction at the booming sound her voice produced.

Inside, Apollo paled as the sound of the horn echoed through the walls. He knew that things had gotten bad but he never expected that the _big guy_ would consider it bad enough to send down some of his soldiers. The rest of the Gods and Goddesses froze in fear as they heard the call of the horn. The last time YHWH dared to send down his army was the first Titan War.

Artemis bit her lip, "Hera, Father, we must let them in." Zeus paled but nodded and flew an arm out towards the door, opening it to God's invaders. The woman turned to her army and nodded to them. With a bow they stepped back and only the woman and the musician walked towards the thrones, the sound of a horn still playing through the room.

"Tamra," Zeus started, " I see you have matured into a beautiful-" She growled, stopping him in his track.

"You have disobeyed my father and dare to speak without permission!" The doors shut behind her, closing off the army from the Gods and making the immortals shiver. "We warned you over 100 years ago! How bad is your memory that you have forgotten your oath?"

Dionysus swallowed as the musician placed down his horn to pull out a scroll from his deep pockets. The musician coughed harshly before reading the words written out loud.

"As the Father has written, the Olympian Gods that reign from Greece agreed to never expose their selves to the general public of the planet Earth, not including those that share their blood or their essence." The musician rose his eyes towards the now pale gods, "as you _plebeians_ have obviously forgotten-" Zeus growled before a harsh glare from Tamra sent him back whimpering. "- who runs this Earth and decides its laws."

Hera let out a hesitant smile, "Why Tamra, what have we done to earn the Great One's anger?" Tamra sneered in disgust, "Your egos have grown larger than even the fallen angels! How that is possible, I shall never know!"

The musician nodded his head, "Due to your disrespectful nature towards the mortals on this planet, the rest of the religions have decided that the Great One's word is no longer the law! There are mortals being exposed to these supernatural acts!"

Tamra pulled out a list from her breastplate, "Two leprechauns were found stealing from mortals, they were shot dead and the government has taken their bodies. A mermaid from _your_ religion has started to terrorize children on where her brother is. There are many more examples to come up with but these are the most extreme cases." She threw the list to Hestia, who catch it with nimble fingers. "These are your issues and you shall deal with them."

Zeus stood up, "Now listen here Tamra! Why is it only now that God has decided to come and deal with Earth's issues? We have gone through a major war and around one is brewing, yet he has not responded to pleas!" The other Gods and Goddesses paled and looked at Zeus in shock, for no one dared to disrespect the Great One.

Tamra growled at Zeus before snapping her fingers and a bright, vibrant flower appeared in her hand. With a quick prayer said, the flower turned to crumbs and dust in her hand. She dropped the crumbs onto the ground before looking up towards the cowering ancients. Dark eyes looked directly at Zeus before smirking.

The two figures walked out of the room, blasting the door apart on their way out. None of the Gods or Goddesses moved til the the last warrior disappeared from their sight. Ignoring the curious outsiders, Hephaestus quickly magicked the doors back together before turning to his father, "Well, my dear father, you may have ruined any hope of us surviving this war."

Zeus rolled his eyes, ignoring the tremble of sweat rolling off his brow. "Oh please, I've known Tamra since she was no more than a thought in the eye of the Great One! Her threats do not bother m-!" A gasp came out as the Lightening God fell out of his throne chair and gripped his stomach tightly. A scream escaped his throat as the rest of the ancients looked on in horror before Hera ran to her husband.

"Apollo, Artemis, help!" At the cry, the twins rushed to their step-mother's side. A thick yellow mist went over his hands as he scanned his father's body. "I-I can't see anything! His vitals are going down but there seems to be no reason for it!"

Artemis shook as she summoned a thick white mist over her hands, praying that she would pick up on a mistake her brother had hopefully missed. But nothing was found, for Apollo was right. There seemed to be noting wrong with his body at all, if anything her father seemed as healthy as ever. As Zeus began to seizure up and down, Artemis turned her best to remain calm, even ignoring how his loud thundering screams started turning into low, dying moans.

Thick ichor began to flow out of Zeus' orifices, leaving his face and robes covered in the golden liquid as Hera screamed. Hestia and Aphrodite slowly pulled the monarch away from her husband's body, comforting her with whispers.

The rest of the Gods watched in horror at the scene until Zeus eventually fainted from the agony, leaving Apollo and Artemis covered in ichor and shaking.

Aphrodite watched as her adopted mother weeped loudly as the sight, before sighing. "He's fading."

The other ancients looked at her in disbelieve, "He can't be- he still has followers!" Hera wiping the tears off her cheeks, began to deny the assumption. For Zeus couldn't be fading! All these silly demigods still believed in him.

Aphrodite looked at the Thunder God. "First, all the ichor is pushed out the body. Then, the hair and nails turn brittle and thin. Finally, they begin to fade of a physical form until all is gone." She turned to the other Gods, "Eventually, we'll forget about him. Just like how it has always been."

Shooting Aphrodite a harsh glare, Apollo carried his father's body to his bedroom. Poesidon quickly cleaned up the spilled ichor that stained the floor as the others looked on in shock.

Demeter paled, "S-So what should we do?"

"I think we should bring that Jackson boy back, all this bad luck only started when he was turned." Dionysus snorted through his drink, trying to forget the graphic scene he had just seen with 100 percent nectar whiskey.

Athena's eyes widened, "No!" At the other God's curious glances and Poseidon's death stare, she shrunk in her chair slightly before answering, "He was put in that situation due to his own actions. He has no one to blame but himself and we would be supporting his rebellious behavior!"

Before any one of Percy's supporters could speak, she quickly changed the conversation, "How will we deal with this _problem_ that has been brought to our attention? The one about how other religions are disobeying the Great One's rules and how mortals are finding out?"

Hephaestus sighed and put his head in his hands,"We do what we normally do." His usually ugly face seemed more grim than before, "We confront them and make peace."

* * *

His heartbeat was fading ever so slowly, Hera noted. She watched with morbid curiosity as the veins around his eyes swelled up and his skin turned more blue by the second.

The ichor still flowed out of his body but Apollo had managed to make it move at a much slower rate, but even that would not help him. Unless a cure was found, he would fade away. Already he was starting to go through hints of the second phase with strands of his dark hair starting to frizz and shed.

Hera refused the urge to trace the slowly developing lines over his face, it was a sin almost to see what once was an immoral man turn into a frail mortal. Once he would go into the third stage, he would turn older day by day, dying in his sleep of failed organs if he was lucky.

Yet, Hera could not fail pity for him.

He had antagonized the girl and thus was punished, it seemed almost like revenge for all the times he had cheated on her and sired those demigods. With uncaring flair, Hera rose from the bed were her husband lay and left.

Maybe after she forgot about him, she would get the chance to be married again to a loyal man.

* * *

The rest of them had left already.

Jason watched as the friends he haven't seen in ages, left out the door and felt a surprising heartache at the scene. While he was with the Greeks now, New Rome would always be his home.

It was just him in the house, Percy had disappeared somewhere -probably hunting his next victim- and just the thought made Jason feel sick to his stomach. Percy- no _Thanada- was a monster,_ a creature that ate his own kind and loved it. Thanada showed little to no concern about his new 'habits', and as much as Jason thought that Percy was a sweet guy, _Thanada_ was a cruel monster.

Jason paused as he heard a slight giggle and keys jiggle in the door. Without hesitation, he dived into the closet door and slowed his breathing, hoping that whoever was approaching would not hear him.

The door opened and slightly slurred voices giggled around as the door shut behind them. A clearly feminine voice laughed, and despite the warm drawl her voice had, Jason couldn't help but shiver as he heard Percy response to her unclear words.

He could hear their footsteps walking up the stairs and waited til they were in the room with the door locked before daring to exit the closet. Jason tensed up before walking towards the door and putting his ear to the door.

The sounds he could hear suggested that no harm was being done, just a bunch of slurred talking and the sound of clothes being removed- he blushed at that. He was about to walk away when a loud scream echoed. Jason froze. What was he supposed to do? In most situations he would kill the monster and save the girl, but he could not do it. Killing Thanada would mean killing Percy.

More screams and the sound of slapping skin lead Jason to burst open the door. Right in time to see Percy tear out her vocal chords as her body gushed out blood violently before settling back, quiet and stiff, on the bed. Percy either did not know or simply did not care that Jason was there, watching as he took bigger bites of her body and as his fingernails, now long and sharp, dug from where he held her tight. Jason took a step back, before closing the door and and settling down behind it.

Moments later, as the scene played over and over again in his head, Percy walked out with a clean shirt and jeans. He looked normal now, except for the dark look in his eyes. He looked down at Jason, no emotion being shown in his face or body.

"I'll take you back."


End file.
